A Viagem
by Dark Venus
Summary: O que aconteceria com os regulares numa viagem em conjunto, pouco antes de um torneio importante? Yaoi: TezukaXFuji, GP, InuiXKaoru, MomoXRyoma.
1. Uma Aula de História?

Olaaahh... Aqui estou eu de novo com outra tentativa de fanfic...xP A primeira vai ficar parada por uns tempos, porque eu estou sem ideias, acabei nao gostando do resultado do capítulo 2 tb... Mas se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, sinta-se a vontade para mandar! . Nessa fic, vou tentar abordar aos poucos Tezuka X Fuji, Oishi X Eiji, Inui X Kaoru, e Momoshiro X Ryoma... por isso faço a previsão de que vá ficar comprida... 

A VIAGEM

Cap 01: Uma Aula de História?

- Tezuka?  
- Sim, Fuji?  
Os dois andavam juntos na chuva, após a partida interrompida entre Fuji e Ryoma.

- Eu... eu... - tentou Fuji, hesitando.

- Você... ?

- Eu te a.. mo...! - confessou Fuji, com dificuldade, tendo as ultimas silabas quase inaudíveis. Recebeu um temido silêncio como resposta. Tinha vontade de sair dali correndo e chorar.

- Fuji, eu...

Assim Fuji acordou, transtornado... Realmente amava Tezuka mais que tudo, tinha vontade de confessar isso a ele, mas tinha medo. "Não posso contar! Porque dor maior do que a de ser rejeitado será se Tezuka nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara... se eu vier a perder não só aquele que amo, mas meu amigo inestimável!" - Pensou melancólico.

Olhou para o relógio. Ainda era madrugada e com certeza não conseguiria voltar a dormir, temeroso por seus sonhos, que teimavam em reafirmar um problema do qual ele já tinha consciência.

Saiu de seu quarto e ficou rodando pela casa, sem rumo... Sua irmã dormia, "Ora, mas é claro!" na verdade todos na casa dormiam. Precisava arranjar alguma coisa para fazer. Ler estava fora de questão, estava muito ansioso para ler, ou mesmo ver televisão.

Entrou na cozinha, decidindo que hoje faria seu lanche. Quando terminou, sua irmã já entrava na cozinha para tomar café, o que significava que precisaria subir e se arrumar.

- Bom dia, Syusuke! Acordou cedo hoje...!

- Bom dia, maninha! - disse, para depois se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Se trocou, penteou os cabelos, pensando em Tezuka. Foi á cozinha e pegou seu lanche, se despedindo.

- Mas você não vai querer tomar café?

- Não obrigado, maninha... - respondeu sorrindo.

- Ei... tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou preocupada.

- Está sim, eu acho... Bom, eu já vou indo! Até mais, maninha!

No caminho para a escola sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, mas nem precisou se virar. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela mão. "pata de gato..." - Fuji riu dos próprios pensamentos.

- Bom dia, Syusuke, nyaah!

- Bom dia, Eiji!

- Hey, você estudou para a prova de História Geral?

- Sim, até porque não tenho muita facilidade com essa matéria...

- Hai, entendo. Eu também não!... hehe!

- Na verdade, quem... - Fuji percebeu suas palavras e parou de falar, completando a frase em pensamentos - " na verdade, quem gosta e é bom em HG é o Tezuka..."

- Ãh? Quem o quê! - perguntou Eiji, que não entendera nada.

- Não, não é nada... deixa pra lá...

- Nyaaa... não é justo, Fuji! Você sempre me deixa curioso...!

Chegaram na escola e se dirigiram para a sala. No corredor se encontraram com Oishi. Fuji sorriu. Eiji estava deliciosamente vermelho. Após cumprimentar seu vice-capitão, decidiu que era melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

Entrou na sala, vendo que Tezuka ainda não chegara, se dirigiu ao seu lugar, arrumando seu material em cima da carteira.

Riu amargamente quando ouviu os gritinhos histéricos de algumas de suas companheiras de classe, pois esse era o sinal de que Tezuka havia chegado.- "Eh... Tezuka é mesmo lindo, apesar de quase nunca sorrir e não levar jeito com garotas, ele tem um fã clube enooormee... Mas talvez, esse mistério que tenha me deixado apaixonado por ele também!"- Sentiu uma vontade enorme, como sempre, de levarntar e ir falar com ele, mas achou melhor se conter e esperar. Assim, assistiu, se divertindo, Tezuka cumprimentar (sem jeito) as gartoas e depois deixar seu material na carteira, se dirigindo então à sua pessoa.

- Bom dia, Fuji...

- Bom dia, Tezuka! - reparou no olhar de seu amigo... havia um brilho diferente do habitual, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

- Estudou para HG?

- Ah, sim... diferente de algumas pessoas que conheço, HG não é minha especialidade.

Um longo silêncio se fez entre eles e o sinal tocou, indicando que deveriam sentar, para o início do dia letivo.  
Fuji viu então um sorriso na face de Tezuka, algo raro. Também não sabia descrever o ar por trás do mesmo.

- Bom, se você quiser, posso te ajudar, na hora do recreio.

- Obrigado. Acho que vou aceitar. - respondeu sem graça.

Mais um sorriso por parte de Tezuka, que Fuji retribuiu de maneira mecânica. Olhos nos olhos. Fuji queria descobrir o que havia de diferente no brilho daqueles olhos, que os tinham hipnotizado.

Com a chegada do professor, esse momento é quebrado e Tezuka se dirige ao seu lugar, do outro lado da sala. Assim, Fuji se permitiu fazer uma cara de bobo. E foi assim que Eiji o encontrou, quando voltava ao seu lugar, atrás do amigo.

- Hey! O que aconteceu? Por que a felicidade? - sussurou Eiji no ouvido do amigo, enquanto o professor fazia a chamada.

- Vou ter aulas de HG durante o recreio! - se limitou Fuji, respondendo ao seu nome na chamada... - E você? Sua conversa com Oishi foi agradável? - perguntou com um ar malicioso.

- Nyaaaahh...! FUJI!

- Senhor Kikumaru e senhor Syusuke! A aula já começou! - A bronca do professor cortara a conversa, para a sorte de Eiji.

- Sentimos muito! - responderam juntos.

As aulas anteriores ao intervalo se arrastavam lentamente, sem mais nenhum incidente, enquanto Fuji fantasiava com suas aulas particulares, de maneira nada inocente.

Finalmente toca o sinal que retira Fuji de seus devaneios e faz com que um arrepio forte passe pelo seu corpo, seus pensamentos não colaborando. - "Talvez tenha sido conveniente eu ter feito o lanche em casa para trazer..."

- Boa aula particular, divirta-se! - Eiji piscou para ele, após fazer seu comentário.

- Heh... valeu e... KIKUMARU EIJI! O que você quis dizer com isso? - perguntou indignado com a indiscrição do amigo, mas não obteve resposta alguma, pois Eiji já saira da sala.

"Eh...vamos lá!" - pensou consigo mesmo, antes de tomar a iniciativa e se dirigir a Tezuka.

- Olha só, Tezuka...! Como hoje eu não dormi muito bem, fiz um lanche... - riu divertido - podemos comer juntos, enquanto você me ensina!

- Nao dormiu bem... por quê? - perguntou Tezuka encarando Fuji.

"Droga, seu maldito! Estou preso no seu olhar de novo! Quer mesmo saber por quê! Porque passei a madrugada inteira pensando em você!" - Ah, nada demais, apenas insônia... - respondeu Fuji, retomando a calma de seus pensamentos.

- Certo, vamos começar então - Tezuka fez uma cara de quem não acreditou, mas continuou a falar - Podemos fazer uma revisão.

A aula de Tezuka estava sendo útil, mostrando partes da história de maneiras que ele nunca havia considerado, deixando tudo mais fácil. Por outro lado, estava cada vez mais difícil prestar atenção no significado de suas palavras já que ele se encontrava enfeitiçado, imóvel diante dos olhos de Tezuka novamente, sentia o peso desse olhar na pele, queimava, e estava paralizado, desejando sua boca. - "seus lábios são realmente tentadores..."

- Então a política de Esparta era uma diarquia, por isso... - Tezuka parou, Fuji não prestava atenção nas palavras, mas tinha seus olhos fixos na boca do amigo - Fuji..! Fuji!

- Ãh, sim... - respondeu envergonhado, por ser pego dessa forma. Desviando os olhos dos lábios de Tezuka com muita dificuldade.

- Estava mesmo me ouvindo?

- Me perdi um pouco em alguns fatos, a principio, massss... estava te ouvindo sim!

- Então você entendeu tudo?

- Aham! - se contradisse mentalmente, antes de continuar - obrigado! - sorriu.

Se encararam e mais uma vez o tempo pareceu parar. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, Fuji levantou, trêmulo de ansiedade, e abraçou o amigo por trás. Teve medo da reação de Tezuka, mas esse segurou os braços de Fuji apertando o abraço ainda mais. Estimulado por essa atitude, resolvera ousar mais, aproximou seu rosto ao de Tezuka, dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Valeu mesmo, Tezuka! - disse aproximando mais ainda o rosto, para dar um beijo na bochecha de Tezuka, mas de súbito Tezuka também vira seu rosto, de modo que acabaram se beijando. Um leve toque, apenas um encontro de lábios. Ficaram assim se encarando por um tempo, quando Fuji se deu conta da situação. Assustado, tentou sair da posição, pedindo desculpas sobre o acidente ao amigo. Mas em seu ato, só conseguiu se desequilibrar, porém antes que pudesse cair, Tezuka o puxou pela mão, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo.

- Desculpa Tezuka, foi sem querer...! - Disse, muito vermelho, para o divertimento de Tezuka, que não conteve uma gargalhada.

- Não tem problema Fuji. - disse, passando um dos braços pela cintura do amigo, para que esse não fugisse e segurando o queixo do mesmo com a outra mão. - Até porque, posso ver que foi um acidente agradável para nós dois... - disse puxando o rosto de Fuji e passando sua língua sobre seus lábios e mordendo levemente o lábio inferior do mesmo.

O toque da boca de Tezuka foi elétrico para Fuji, que se arrepiou antes de ficar estático, olhando para o amigo, sem reação alguma. Se encararam por longos minutos, palavras não eram necessárias no momento, até que o sinal tocou, alertando que deveriam sair daquela agradável situação logo.

- Espero que você possa ir melhor na prova agora, Syusuke. - disse Tezuka se levantando, após Fuji ter deixado seu colo, se aproximou, sussurando em seu ouvido - mas se precisar de outro tipo de aula mais tarde, quem sabe...eu também não possa te ajudar..! - e saiu da sala.

E mais uma vez Eiji encontrou seu amigo parado como um idiota, em sua carteira, com o olhar vago.

- E aí? Devo perguntar... como foi sua aula de história? - perguntou zombando da cara do amigo.

- Nós... nós... beijamos...! - disse, corando, não acreditando nas próprias palavras.

- Vocês o quê! Pode contar tudinho...!

Fuji sorriu, feliz, sabendo que aquela aula de Física provavelmente já estava perdida e que trocaria bilhetinhos com Eiji até que o mesmo satisfizesse sua curiosidade, mas... " Onde será que o Tezuka foi? Droga..! Precisaremos conversar mais tarde!"

CoNtInUa...

Ah.. o que será que o Tezuka foi fazer!

Estaria ele no banheiro da escola se aliviando? Ou estaria resolvendo alguma coisa mais séria!

Eu sei que por enquanto a história não condiz com o título, mas acho que no próximo capítulo, ou talvez no 3º, as coisas comecem a se esclarecer...

O que eu ainda não sei é como vou abortar Inui X Kaoru... por isso, aceito sugestões! Não só sugestões, mas críticas de qualquer tipo, cartas bomba também são bem vindas... mas plz, comentem! ;  
kisu! 


	2. Entre Gatos e Chocolates

**A VIAGEM**

_Capítulo Dois: Entre Gatos e Chocolates_

Oishi estava preocupado, podia ver o ar impaciente que a professora Ryuzaki demonstrava. Sabia que alguma coisa deveria ter ocorrido, afinal Tezuka não tinha o hábito de se atrasar para nada.

Após quinze minutos do horário marcado, o capitão apareceu na porta, com um semblante ofegante, deixando Oishi ainda mais preocupado.

- Ryuzaki-sensei e Oishi-san, sinto muito por ter me atrasado. - disse, constrangido.

- Tudo bem, sente-se logo. Temos muito o que conversar ... - calmamente ela respondeu.

- A propósito, professora, qual será o assunto em pauta? - perguntou Oishi.

- Chegaremos lá. - respondeu com um sorriso, continuando a falar, em seguida - No momento, eu gostaria de saber mais sobre a viagem de formatura de vocês.

- Viajaremos daqui a um mês, permanecendo no resort pelo período de uma semana. - informou Tezuka.

- Entendo. Todos os regulares irão? - perguntou Ryuzaki.

- Sim, apenas Kawamura nao poderá ir, infelizmente. Ele terá de ficar ajudando no restaurante dos pais... - disse Oishi, que não entendia a finalidade do assunto.

- É uma pena, não? Bom, o motivo de tê-los chamado aqui, foi que devo lembrá-los da existência de um torneio marcado para a semana seguinte do retorno de vocês. - disse seriamente.

- É verdade! - Exclamou Oishi - Mas... o que faremos agora? - perguntou, desanimado.

- O torneio é uma prioridade. - respondeu Tezuka, sem conseguir a firmeza desejada em suas palavras.

A professora sorriu em pensamentos, - " A Seigaku não poderia ter um capitão melhor! O empenho e a responsabilidade de Tezuka são admiráveis. Mesmo quando o assunto é algo tão almejado pelo terceiro ano, como a viagem de formatura." - notou que ambos a olhavam com um ar interrogativo, assim continuou:

- Um dos regulares, também do terceiro ano, me fez uma sugestão interessante... Sugeriu que junto com o terceiro, também viajasse toda a equipe de regulares. Ficaríamos em um resort separado, com treinos durante o período da manhã... Assim sendo, vocês teriam o resto do dia livre, a vontade para fazerem o que quiserem.

- Foi um regular do terceiro que sugeriu? Nooossaa... Eu acho uma boa idéia! - sorriu - Já que além de treinar, poderemos ter na viagem a nossa equipe, que está sendo um marco inesquecível no nosso colegial...! - concordou alegre.

- Também concordo, - disse Tezuka - acredito que essa viagem possa melhorar o relacionamento entre os regulares, açém de melhorar o desempenho nos treinos.

- Se vocês concordam, o assunto está encerrado por enquanto. No período do almoço terei uma reunião com a coordenação. Irei informar aos outros durante o decorrer do treino... Muito obrigada! Estão dispensados.

Os garotos fizeram uma breve mesura e sairam, em direção à classe (1.  
Oishi ainda estava curioso, resolveu perguntar ao amigo o motivo de seu atraso:

- Ne, Tezuka?  
- Sim? - Ambos pararam no meio do caminho.

- Por que você se atrasou? Sei que não é da minha conta, mas fiquei preocupado.

Um longo e desagradável silêncio se fez entre eles. A vontade do subcapitão era de pedir desculpas por sua intromissão, mas quando decidiu fazer isso, pôde ouvir a voz do outro, hestitante:

- Eu... precisava pensar um pouco... e acabei me atrasando.

- Aconteceu algo sério? Não esqueça que somos amigos. - perguntou em tom gentil.

- Aconteceu sim... algo bem sério. - disse melancólico - E agora corro o risco de perder um amigo importante.

Voltaram a andar e Tezuka começou a contar o ocorrido:

- Durante o recreio, me ofereci para ajudar Fuji com HG, mas eu... - suspirou - acabei dando um outro tipo de aula...

- Ãh... Como assim? - Oishi perguntou, custando a entender.

- Eu acabei beijando Fuji! E disse coisas que não deveria também.

Ainda caminhavam pelo pátio, em direção à sala.

Oishi sorriu discretamente, após Tezuka lhe contar a história em detalhes. Depois disse:

- E que tipo de absurdo você acha que disse? Ter demonstrado algum sentimento por ele? - estimulando uma reflexão por parte do amigo.

Tezuka silenciara em sua culpa e finalmente chegaram na sala. O capitão bateu na porta, vendo o professor, indignado, se referir à eles:

- Por onde andavam, Kunimitsu-san e Syuichiroh-san? Esses são os exemplos que passam como capitão do clube de tênis e representante de sala?

Oishi revirou os olhos, definitivamente não gostava do professor de Biologia, embora gostasse muito da matéria.

Tezuka respirou fundo, mantendo seu sangue frio, antes de dizer em tom firme e carregado de desprezo:

- Sim, sou o capitão do clube de tênis. E estávamos em reunião com Ryuzaki-sensei.

O professor encarou os dois alunos na porta por um longo tempo, até perceber a curiosidade tomando conta dos outros alunos, que se agitavam.

- Certo, entrem logo.

Assumiram seus respectivos lugares, exatamente no lado oposto da sala a Eiji e Fuji.

" É raro ver Tezuka sair de sua expressão calma... mesmo quando chama a atenção de alguém durante os treinos, ou ordena que algum outro membro do clube corra voltas ao redor da quadra, por algum motivo... " - pensou Oishi, agora sentado, com um desinteresse completo pela aula. Ele deixou sua mente vagar sobre tudo o que seu amigo dissera, sobre seus sentimentos, depois assistiu de novo em sua cabeça a reunião com a professora Ryuzaki. Sem dúvida a viagem seria mais divertida agora, com os regulares sozinhos em um resort. "Ou quem sabe, só com Eiji... aí sim seria mais divertido!" - pensou. Se dando conta de seus própros pensamentos, se repreendeu, ocupando sua mente se questionando - "Quem poderia ter sugerido tal solução?"

O que anunciava o fim da enfadonha aula de Biologia tocou. Havia agora apenas uma aula antes da prova. O subcapitão suspirou aliviado, indo em direção das carteiras dos outros dois amigos.

- Oishi! - o amigo ruivo chamou por seu parceiro de duplas.

- Hai. - esse sorriu, era impossível ficar indiferente a Eiji.

- Vocês estavam com a Ryuzaki-sensei? O que aconteceu? - perguntou confuso.

Oishi achou que seria uma boa idéia brincar com o amigo, afinal... ele não precisava saber de tudo agora:

- Himitsu!(2) - respondeu, não contendo uma gargalhada.

- Oiiiishiiiiii! Nyaahh... Você é muito malvado!

Ele sorriu, adorava ouvir seu noe ser pronunciado dessa maneira tão manhosa, lógico que apenas pela voz de Eiji, que mantinha sua adorável feicão indignada, transparecendo sua inocência. Viu-se baixando os olhos sobre a boca do companheiro, seus lábios eram tentadores.

- Oishi? - Eiji o chamava com uma expressão ainda mais confusa, completamente envergonhado pelo olhar que lhe era lançado.

Finalmente realizou sua situação, corando também.

- Gomen, Eiji...! - disse constrangido por observar o amigo de maneira tão lasciva. Nesse momento se lembrou que rira da dificuldade de Tezuka para lidar com os sentimentos. - "Bom, eu não sou muito diferente" - pensou.

- O professor chegou, Oishi-san! - se manifestou Fuji, que até então não havia se pronunciado - Acho melhor você retornar para o seu lugar... - disse, com um sorriso nada inocente.

- Ãh... é verdade. - o moreno de olhos verdes respondeu, sem graça.

"E lá vai mais uma aula sem prestar atenção!" - pensou, sentando-se. Estava indignado com as peças que sua mente estava lhe pregando. Sabia muito bem que Eiji era seu amigo mais querido, mas isso não explicava o que sentia há pouco, diante da proximidade dele. Nem o que vem sentindo há muito tempo.

- Droga. Á quem eu estou tentando enganar? - disse para si mesmo, em voz baixa.

Passou a aula inteira relembrando dos momentos agradáveis que viveram juntos, Eiji sempre estava presente. Não podia lembrar de sua vida antes da aparição deste, no ginásio e essa era a verdade, estava apaixonado.

Finalmente o momento da prova chegara, olhou para os amigos. Tezuka estava tranquilo, até aí nenhuma novidade. Fuji estava apreensivo, isso era visível por de trás de seu sorriso e Eiji estava...

- Vermelho? - acabou por se questionar em voz alta, de tão surpreso. Depois sorriu, pensando num motivo para isso. "Seria por algo dito por Fuji? Ou pelo incidente ocorrido entre nós?" Um calor inexplicável passou por seu peito, só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas seus sonhos foram cortados, quando recebeu sua prova.

Terminou a prova rápido, por sorte não estava difícil. Tezuka já havia saído da sala há algum tempo. Mal dera poucos passos para fora da sala e ouviu a voz de Eiji chamando-o. Acabaram ao mesmo tempo, até nisso eram a dupla de ouro, pensou com um certo orgulho, misturado com possessão.

- Foi bem, Oishi? - perguntou, timidamente.

- Sim, e você?

- Nyaaaah, acho que sim! - sorriu, se espreguiçando.

- Que bom! - sorriu em resposta - Vamos almoçar?

- Vamos! - concordou, animado.

Caminhavam rumo à lanchonete, quando Eiji chamou por seu amigo, novamente:

- Ne, Oishi?

- Hai. - respondeu.

- Me conta o que você e o Tezuka bunchou foram conversar com a Ryuzaki-sensei! - pediu, com olhos mais pidões ainda, como os de um gato abandonado.

"Ah, esses olhos... poderia me perder para sempre nesse azul...!"

- Certo. - respondeu, saindo do seu transe - você iria saber mais tarde, de qualquer jeito... Posso adiantar o assunto sem que Tezuka bunchou saiba! - disse piscando para o amigo, vendo o mesmo adquirir a cor de um tomate - O que aconteceu foi que a Ryuzaki-sensei nos lembrou do torneio nacional, que irá ocorrer na semana seguinte do nosso retorno da viagem de formatura. E aparentemente, um regular do terceiro apresentou uma solução.

- Nyahhh, já tinha quase me esquecido do torneio...! - disse, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do outro - Mas quem sugeriu? Qual foi a sugestão? - perguntou, surpreso.

- Calma, hahaha... Uma coisa e cada vez, Eiji! Ela não nos contou quem sugeriu, mas a sugestão foi a de todos os outros regulares do tive viajarem conosoco, de modo que treinaríamos de manhã, tendo a tarde e a noite livres. - finalizou.

- Me parece uma ótima idéia! - Eiji sorriu.

- Sim. Olha, o Tezuka está ali, vamos mudar de assunto e eu não te contei nada, viu?

Eiji concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo largamente. Encontraram-se com o capitão, ele estava pensativo, encarando o nada. Sentaram-se, conversando sobre amenidades.

Fuji logo chegou, com seu costumeiro sorriso na mesa de amigos. Sentou, sendo logo questionado por Eiji.

- Foi bem, Fuji?

- Hai... graças a uma certa ajuda. - disse abrindo os olhos, destinando um sorriso especial a Tezuka - Ne, Tezuka? Muito obrigado pela aula!

Tezuka deu um sorriso discreto, devolvendo o olhar, respondendo em seguida:

- Não foi nada...

-Ãh, gente, acho que hoje vou almoçar em casa. Lembrei que tenho umas coisas para resolver. - Disse Oishi, sentindo que esse seria um bom momento para deixar os amigos sozinhos. - Ne, Eiji?

- Hai, Oishi? - voltou-se para o amigo, ainda rindo de uma piada de Fuji.

- Não quer vir comigo? Aí aproveita e me empresta a matéria que eu perdi! - convidou, em tom divertido.

- Humm.. Apesar de você não ter me contado o motivo de sua reunião com a Ryuzaki-sensei, sim, vou com você! - respondeu, mostrando a lígua, entrando na brincadeira do outro.

- Certo, então... vamos?

Assim, se despediram dos outros dois amigos e seguira até a casa de Oishi.

Já estavam na casa de Oishi quando Eiji se manifestou:

- Ne, Oishi?

Ao ouvir Eiji chamá-lo, voltou-se, para observá-lo.

- Eu... eu.. ah, obrigado por ter me chamado para vir com você! Aqueles dois estavam estranhos...

- Imagina, Eiji! Não tem porque agradecer. A verdade é que... eu também queria passar um tempo só com você. - disse, dando um sorriso bobo, como todos os que dava na presença do amigo - Bom, ainda temos tempo, o que quer comer? - perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Na verdade, eu não estou com fome, mas... se você tiver chocolate, eu aceito! - respondeu, como uma criança.

- Hahaha.. certo, se você quiser, tem um tablete inteirinho na primeira gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira.

- Nyaaah...! Arigatou! - disse, agraçando o amigo de maneira entusiasmada, deixando-o sem graça, apesar de abraços serem cotidianos na amizade deles, os sentimentos sempre existentes eram recem descobertos.

* * *

Eiji entrou afobado no quarto do amigo, parando de imediato. Havia algo de diferente na decoração e alguns segundos depois, notou o que era.

"Uma cama nova! Nya... e essa é bem maior, é uma cama de viúva...!" - pensou, adorando a mudança, que o estava fzendo imaginar coisas.

- Afinal, sonhar não paga imposto! hihi...! - disse, antes de se jogar na cama. Esparramado sobre as almofadas, se virou para a mesa de cabeceira, notando a presença de fotos novas nos porta-retratos. Havia um com uma foto do dono do quarto, -"lindo, como sempre" - uma do mesmo,com seus pais, ambos vestidos em aventais médicos (3) e uma terceira muito especial, tirada no restaurante dos pais de Kawamura, com todos os regulares, após uma grande vitória. Eiji se viu ao lado de Oishi, esse com um braço discreto em torno de sua cintura, sempre muito protetor.

Após ver a foto ali com um certo contentamento, abriu a primeira gaveta, encontrando seu chocolate favorito.

Retirou o tablete de seu lugar, ansiosamente e quando pensou em abrí-lo, parou no meio do caminho, surpreso, vislumbrando a foto que estava guardada, embaixo do chocolate. Sentiu-se corar, na foto eram os dois abraçados, após um árduoi dia de treino e havia sido tirada em seu quarto, já que reconhecia o seu ursinho no plano de fundo.

Para Eiji, a descoberta desa foto foi uma deliciosa surpresa, tão boa que esquecera o amigo na sala, ficando lá, largado entre as almofadas, comendo e se sujando de chocolate com muito gosto.

* * *

Oishi estava estranhando a demora do amigo. Logo deveriam retornar à escola.

"Será que ele não achou o chocolate?" - riu sozinho, respondendo para si mesmo em voz alta:

- Se não tivesse achado, já estaria aqui reclamando. Fora que ele provavelmente conhece meu quarto melhor do que eu...

Subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto. Chegando na porta, sentiu seus batimentos descompassados, suas pernas estavam bambas e um longo arrepio percorreu sua espinha diante de tal visão.

Encontrara Eiji jogado em sua cama, com o pouco que restava do chocolate em uma de suas mãos, passava a língua pelos dedos da outra, limpando-os como um gato.

Pôde sentir seu autocontrole por um fio, seguiu até a cama em transe, sem sentir seus próprios passos. Sentou-se, seus olhos encontraram-se com os de seu objeto de desejo, em um olhar profundo.

Eiji sorriu, travesso, em resposta ao olhar, mordendo o penúltimo pedaço, passando a língua por cima dos seus desejáveis lábios sujos de chocolate, após engolir.

Oishi engoliu seco.

- Guloso... - disse, docemente - precisava comer tudo sozinho? Eu quero o último pedaço! - brincou, fazendo manha.

- Ah é? Hihi... Tenta pegar, nyaahh! - Disse, fazendo uma provocação infantil, segurando levemente metade do chocolate entre seus lábios, só para fazer vontade.

- Se é assim... - Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno aproximou seu rosto, quase colando-o no do amigo. Olhou dentro das maravilhosas safiras azuis do mesmo, depois para os lábios que seguravam o chocolate e que tantas vezes o tiravam do sério.  
Mordeu a outra metade do chocolate, encostando seus lábios nos do ruivo, num breve selinho, totalmente inocente para a paixão que dominava o seu corpo, mas transmitindo todo o amor que Eiji merecia receber. Abraçou-o em seguida, sentindo-o se encolher no abraço, dizendo coisas bem baixinho, essas eram tão imcompreensíveis que Oishi não resistiu em sussurar no seu ouvido:

- Você está ronronando como um neko-chan preguiçoso!

Eiji deu uma risada cristalina e infantil, como resposta.

- Vamos, Neko-chaaan... temos que voltar para a escola. - disse o subcapitão, adorando chamá-lo assim.

Voltaram juntos, em silêncio, com os dedos discretamente entrelaçados, até chegarem na porta do vestiário. Quando a abriram, se depararam com um Inui segurando seu clássico caderno, rindo sozinho, provavelmente de algum dado recém coletado. Do outro lado do vestiário estava um Kaoru vermelho de raiva e constrangimento.

A dupla de ouro ficou um bom tempo na porta, apenas olhando, até que escutou uma voz vinda de trás deles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

_Notas:_

_(1) Oishi e Tezuka aparecem no anime em salas diferentes da de Eiji e Fuji, mas eu achei que seria mais legal se os quatro fossem da mesma..._

_(2) Himitsu segredo._

_(3) Não sei se os pais do Oishi são médicos, mas no anime o tio dele aparece como médico! xP Eis minha falta de criatividade! Hihi_

_Waahh..! Antes de Mais nada, gostaria de agradecer à Koorime-san por todos os elogios e sugestões! Por causa dela, eu tentei adiantar um pouco de GP, atrasando o capítulo do Tezuka..._

_Hahaha.. foi divertido fazer esse capítulo, foi uma alternativa, porque de repente me vi sem idéias para escrever num ponto de vista do bunchou!_

_Os chocolates ainda vão dominar o mundo! MUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAA...! XDDDDDD_

_A Venus-chan imploraaaaaaa... ! Plzzzzzz... deixem reviewss...! pode ser elogio, crítica, ameaça de morteeeeeeee...xPPP_

_kissus!_


	3. Bandagens

**A** **VIAGEM**

_Capítulo Três: Bandagens_

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Tezuka, diante da cena.

- Ãh, boa pergunta... - Oishi se adiantou - Quando chegamos, há momentos atrás, eles já estavam assim.

O capitão olhou interrogativamente para Inui e Kaoru.

- Kaoru? - Ele questionou, sabendo que Inui não pararia de rir tão facilmente.

O estudante do segundo ano aponta, irritado e vermelho, para Inui, antes de falar:

- Vsshhhhhh...! I... isso eh doentio! Esse pervertido tem_todas_ as minhas medidas de roupas anotadas nesse maldito caderno!

O jogador do tênis estatístico finalmente parara de rir, se pronunciando em direito de defesa:

- Ora, não há porque ficar assim. Eu preciso ter essas informações caso haja a necessidade de pedir novos uniformes.

- É, Inui-sempai! Mas isso não justifica!... Não justifica você ter meu número de cueca! - disse, constrangido.

- Ne, Oishi? O Inui-sempai tem umas fantasias estranhas, não acha? - perguntou, tentando conter o riso.

Oishi quase engasgou, surpreso. Jamais imaginara ouvir tal comentário de seu inocente neko-chan.

- Eh... - se limitou a concordar, escutando o riso travesso que Eiji em vão tentara segurar, como resposta.

- O tempo de treino está passando! Troquem-se logo, caso não queiram dar cinqüenta voltas!

Todos começaram a se trocar e Tezuka saiu do vestiário, se dirigindo à quadra e sorrindo interiormente, não suficientes seus problemas com Fuji, ainda descobrira sobre certas fantasias de Inui... "Inui" - pensou, com o óbvio estalando em sua mente. Agora era claro quem havia sugerido a tal alteração na viagem.

Recostou-se na grade da quadra, cruzando os braços.  
Com base nos últimos acontecimentos, se por algum motivo viera a duvidar do sucesso do treino durante a viagem, agora duvidava mais ainda. "E eu realmente pensei que poderia ser diferente?"

Enquanto aguardava Ryuzaki-sensei e os outros regulares, refletia sobre o ocorrido durante todo o dia, até agora: beijara Fuji, se perdera em pensamentos e pecaminosos desejos no banheiro e, conseqüentemente se atrasara para a reunião. Depois almoçara com a criatura dona dos mais belos olhos de todo o universo, tendo que resistir àqueles sorrisos inocentes - "ou nem tanto". Riu de seu próprio estado: um tolo apaixonado.

- No que está pensando, Tezuka? Mais estranho do que vê-lo se atrasar, é vê-lo sorrindo assim... Mas não que isso me desagrade, na verdade eu fico feliz em ver meus alunos se realizando, em todos os aspectos.

- Em nada importante, Ryuzaki-sensei. - respondeu, sem graça.

- Não acredito nisso... - ela respondeu com bom humor.

- A verdade é que descobri quem sugeriu a mudança na viagem, mas acho que como foi conveniente, isso não vem ao caso... - disse, mentindo em parte, afinal essa era mesmo sua opinião, mas não era isso que realmente o incomodava.

- Assim como você, também sei que ele não deu a sugestão apenas para melhorar o desempenho da equipe. - ela acrescentou.

- E não se importa com isso? - perguntou o capitão.

- Não totalmente. Porque essa também será a viagem de formatura de vocês, então devem mesmo aproveitar. E o caso de Inui é um pouco mais complicado do que o da dupla de ouro, por exemplo. Mas ele vai dar conta.

Tezuka a encarou, impressionado, sem palavras.

- Não fique com essa cara... Que tipo de treinadora e professora seria eu, se não olhasse por meus alunos? - piscou para ele, se afastando, devido a chegada dos alunos na quadra.

- Muito bem, quero todos os regulares aqui! - ela chamou.

Com todos reunidos, Ryuzaki-sensei, Tezuka e Oishi expuseram a idéia já aprovada pela coordenação, sobre a qual todos os presentes concordaram animadamente.

- Ne, Eiji? - Fuji sussurrou, chamando o amigo.

- O que foi? - o ruivo perguntou.

- Não acha que o Inui-sempai está muito contente?

- Hum... Acho que é impressão sua... - respondeu, sem dar tanta atenção à observação do amigo, sorrindo, ainda sob efeito do melhor chocolate já saboreado em sua vida.

- Aiai... Oishi é o nome desse sorriso? - perguntou, se deliciando em ver a cor dos fios de seu amigo passar para o rosto - Bom, talvez seja só impressão mesmo. - disse, voltando a prestar atenção no que era dito, mas convicto de que Inui estava aprontando alguma.

- Kawamura, você não irá mesmo? - Oishi perguntou.

- Sinto muito, eu realmente adoraria, mas não poderei ir. - ele se desculpou.

- É uma pena... - o subcapitão finalizou, com um sorriso triste.

- E para terminar, devo informá-los que os quartos serão divididos em duplas, as quais já determinei. - esperando o já previsto efeito que suas palavras causariam passar, sorriu discretamente para Inui e continuou - As duplas serão: Momoshiro e Echizen, Inui e Kaoru, Tezuka e Fuji e a dupla de ouro.

De certa forma, a divisão não era surpresa para a maioria, mas ainda assim:

- Vsshhhhhhh...! - Kaoru demonstrava-se indignado por ter de dividir o quarto com um tarado.

Do outro lado, Sadaharu limitou-se a sorrir.

- Muito bem, todos os avisos estão passados, portanto voltem aos treinos! - concluiu a professora.

Apesar da demora para se iniciar, o treino daquele dia estava sendo árduo e quando finalmente se deu por encerrado, todos estavam exaustos, jogados no chão.  
Recuperando um pouco das forças, voltaram ao vestiário, conversando animadamente, com muitas expectativas sobre a viagem.

- Que ótimo! Não sei quem sugeriu (1), mas levamos a melhor, né baixinho! - exclamou Momoshiro.

- É, pode ser... - Ryoma respondeu com descaso.

- _Pode Ser?_ como_você_ pode ser tão frio? Vamos passar uma semana num lugar maravilhoso (2), apenas jogando tênis e nos divertindo! - se exaltou.

- Ah... sei lá. - o mais novo deu de ombros.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, viu! - Disse Momoshiro, emburrado.

- Hahahaha... Vocês dois aí! Parem de discutir e aproveitem por mim, tá? Tchaaau...! - Disse Kawamura, apaguizando os ânimos, se despedindo e saindo, em seguida.

Pouco a pouco os regulares foram embora, restando apenas Tezuka e Fuji. O primeiro se trocara rapidamente e envergonhado, sentindo os olhares gulosos do outro sobre sua pele e após algum tempo, incomodado com a demora do mesmo, se virou, constatando com surpresa que o tensai analisava seu tornozelo inchado, despreocupadamente, como se aquilo representasse algo e ao mesmo tempo não fosse nada.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o moreno de óculos, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do menor.

- Torci na simples contra Eiji. - ele respondeu sorrindo - Mas não é nada grave.

- Se machucar nas partidas não é do seu estilo. Duvido que não esteja doendo.

- Apenas me distraí um pouco. E não está doendo. - mentiu, na verdade doía bastante e era resultado da dispersão entre sua mente, seu corpo e coração.

Sem dar espaço para que Fuji desse outras desculpas, Tezuka abriu sua mochila, retirando dela bandagens e um spray antiinflamatório da mesma. Já estáva prá lá de acostumado a andar prevenido, devido ao seu próprio braço contundido.

- Não quero saber. - respondeu cortante - Agora fique quieto aí, enquanto eu cuido disso. - completou a frase de maneira carinhosa.

Fuji sorriu em consentimento, aquele sorriso que tinha o poder de acabar com qualquer sanidade que o capitão poderia ter.

Tezuka ajoelhou-se em frente ao tensai, segurando seu pé de maneira firme, mas com muito cuidado, levantando-o à altura de seus olhos, analisando o tornozelo inchado.

- Com isso, deve aliviar um pouco, mas é melhor que você procure um médico depois. - ele disse, enquanto aplicava o spray, fazendo uma delicada massagem com as pontas dos dedos na região afetada, arrancando doces e suaves suspiros de Fuji, que esquecera sua dor, diante do carinho proporcionado por Tezuka.

Ampliou a área massageada para todo o pé, se inebriando com as expressões faciais e sons que provinham do menor. Consumido por um ímpeto de contido desejo, deu um beijo no delicado pé do tensai, acariciando-o levemente com sua própria face, num gesto que misturava ternura e perversão, recebendo um mais longo e rouco gemido, no qual pôde reconhecer seu nome, como resposta.

Dando-se conta de que mais uma vez passara dos limites e refreando suas ações, enfaixou-lhe o tornozelo, calçando-lhe a meia e o tênis, ainda sem coragem de levantar o olhar.

Sentou-se ao lado de Fuji, finalmente encarando-o nos olhos.  
Sentiu um frio na espinha passar por todo o seu corpo. Aquele olhar que tanto o prendia estava diferente do habitual, mas não menos belo. Ao contrário da cena ocorrida pela manhã, agora Tezuka que se sentia uma presa, vendo Fuji aproximar seu rosto perigosamente, tornando a distância entre seus lábios mínima. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente bater em seu rosto, esperando ansiosamente por um beijo.

Quando o capitão abriu os olhos, frustrado, procurando pelo tensai, encontrara-o já na porta, esperando por ele e... sorrindo.

Se recompôs e ambos fizeram o trajeto em silêncio, Tezuka ajudando Fuji a andar, se recriminando por aproveitar tanto aquele contato, até chegado ponto em que seus caminhos se separavam.

- Você pode ir para casa sozinho? Se não, te acompanho. - perguntou de maneira fria, tentando regular sua respiração e seus pensamentos, mas ainda ressoando preocupação.

- Sim, obrigada por tudo. - o menor respondeu, se reclinando sobre o corpo do outro, dando-lhe um curto e atrevido beijo, e como sempre, sorriu após isso, seguindo então seu caminho, mancando, deixando Tezuka no meio da rua, sem reação alguma.

Depois de muito tempo parado no mesmo lugar, deu-se conta do próprio estado, quando as primeiras densas gostas de chuva começaram a cair. Realizando o ocorrido, mais uma vez sorriu como um bobo, andando em direção a sua casa.

Chegou em casa encharcado. Como imaginava, a mesma estava vazia. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Abriu então a porta do banheiro, se livrando rapidamente das roupas ensopadas.

Ligou o chuveiro, se arrepiando devido ao contato da água quente com sua pele. Deixou seu cabelo ser molhado, assim como seu rosto, recebendo esses suave toque como uma doce e irresistível carícia, como um convite mudo aos seus desejos. Fechou os olhos.

E mais uma vez refletia sobre quantas vezes em apenas um fia letivo, Fuji fora capaz de tirá-lo do sério e sorriu. Sempre sorria com facilidade perto do menor, mesmo que em pensamentos. Fato só capaz de ser explicado pelo calor que enchia seu peito, por esse sentimento chamado amor.

Pensou nos dois lados do seu tensai, que presenciara hoje. No primeiro momento, durante o recreio, Fuji mantinha seus olhos abertos, suas bochechas estavam coradas, em um meigo quadro de surpresa e inocência. No vestiário, pelo contrário, pôde ver seu lado mais misterioso, provocante, quase sádico.

"Ah, Fuji! Quantas faces mais ainda irá me mostrar?" - se questionou mentalmente, vendo-se seduzido e perdido, num jogo em que ele mesmo dera o primeiro passo.

Sentindo um conhecido incômodo em seu baixo ventre, esqueceu momentaneamente suas reflexões e inseguranças. Fantasiando sobre como seria bom passar dos beijos e possuir aquele corpo, aliviava-se sozinho de todo seu desejo frustrado, algo que ele achou indigno de ser feito na escola. Mais alguns instantes e atingiu o clímax, deliciado com sua ética barata. "De fato, me aliviar no banheiro da escola não é a melhor conduta, mas... desde quando as demonstrações de "amizade" que compartilhei com Fuji são dignas de uma instituição escolar?"

Voltou a sentir a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos. Lembrou-se, não sabendo se sentia reconforto ou desespero por ter ciência de que dividiriam o mesmo quarto por uma semana.

"Tentador." - pensou, saindo do banho - " mas antes disso ainda existe um amanhã e alguns dias, um mês, mais precisamente"

- Se isso for um sonho, não quero acordar. Não para ver indiferença nas safiras azuis de Fuji...

* * *

_Olahh... Esse cap ficou bem... estranho! xD saiu mto do meu controle, hehe.  
A verdade é que eu queria encaixar o Inui nesse capítulo, já q dia 03 é niver dele, mas acabou não havendo uma abertura para isso... Mas td bm..._

_Tb achei q sentiria bastante dificuldade pra fazer InuiXKaoru, mass.. fazer MomoXRyoma tá sendo mais difícil... Se bem que eu estou usando uma situação pra eles, que é do meu cotidiano!hehe.. xD Venus fica vermelha_

_(1) - DV: O Momoshiro nunca sabe de nada, tadinho! xD_

_Momo: Tá me chamando de lerdo, é?  
DV: Nani? Never! Syusuuke's smile mode on_

_(2) - Entããããao... Aceito sugestões de pra onde eles poderiam ir... acho q p/ um lugar quente seja mais interessante/agradável pra treinar... mas... todas as sugestões serão aceitas de bom grado! _

_(3) -> POOOR FAVOOORRR! T.T eu realmente preciso saber a cor dos olhos do Sadaharuuuu...;.; Se alguém tiver uma mera idéia de qual seja... _

_Koorime-san : Domo arigatou por estar acompanhando até agora: )tem msn?_

_Bom... é isso! xD... Qualquer problema é só mandar um mail bomba para: raphakunimitsu(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br_

_Ja ne!_


	4. Telefonemas

**A VIAGEM**

_Capítulo Quatro: Telefonemas_

Estava chateado. Perguntara aos seus pais se poderia ir na viagem dos regulares e eles não concordaram de pronto, mas nem havia sido pelo preço! Disseram que só poderia ir se tirasse uma boa nota na matéria que mais odiava: Inglês!

Queria muito ir àquela viagem, seria provavelmente a última com os amigos do terceiro ano, ou pelo menos a última com eles sendo colegiais, sem as responsabilidades adultas.  
Não poderia desejar mais nada além disso: um lugar pra lá de agradável (1), seus grandes amigos e uma quadra de tênis.

Sorriu amargamente, voltando à realidade. Antes de mais nada, precisava tirar uma boa nota. Assim, abriu a gramática britânica, decidido. Mas mal se passaram vinte minutos para que o Moreno suspirasse, com desânimo.

"Definitivamente não sou bom em Inglês..." - pensou, constatando que com certeza a Matemática lhe era mais agradável - "vou precisar de ajuda..."

Ponderou sobre para qual amigo pedir esse favorzinho. Ryoma era a melhor opção, mesmo que a gramática estudada seja a britânica, o kouhai já morara nos Estados unidos e falava a língua fluentemente.

Sem pensar mais, pegou o telefone, discando um número já muito conhecido.

Após um longo período, uma voz inconfundível e sonolenta atendeu, do outro lado da linha:

- Moshi moshi?

- Ryoma?

- Ah, é você, Momoshiro! Sabe que horas são?

O sempai olhou para o relógio de sua cama, surpreso - "Nossa! Já é tardeee!"

- Ãh, desculpa! Eu não sabia que já era tão tarde assim...!hehe... - se desculpou, constrangido.

Ryoma suspirou - Ainda tem muuuito que aprender! - disse brincando - Mas, fala... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom, mais ou menos... Você já falou com seus pais sobre a viagem?

- Já sim.

- E...? - perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

- Eles deixaram. Por quê?

- Porque os meus me impuseram uma condição e é por isso que estou te ligando.

- Sei. Que condição? - perguntou, curioso?

- Eles querem que eu melhore minha nota de Inglês! - fez uma pausa - ... então, eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar... - pediu sem graça, com um riso nervoso.

Momoshiro pôde ouvir um risinho baixo, que o amigo não se preocupara em disfarçar.

- Quando é melhor para você? - o menor perguntou.

- Nossa! Valeu, Ryoma... Ah, na verdade, quando for melhor pra você, né? - Disse aliviado. Não poderia exigir um horário, já que estava pedindo ajuda.

- Na verdade tanto faz... - disse com seu costumeiro desdém - Amanhã após o treino?

- Beleza, baixinho! - exclamou, subindo consideravelmente o tom de voz, fazendo o outro tirar o fone do ouvido.

- Fala baixo, Momoshiro! - respondeu, literalmente à altura.

- Hehe... desculpa! - riu com gosto - Acho que me empolguei. Bom, melhor eu desligar e parar de te encher, né?

- É, afinal você sempre me enche! - respondeu categórico.

- Não era para você concordar! Mas não se preocupe... Eu também te adoro! - estava surpreso com a naturalidade de suas últimas palavras.

- Humpf... Boa noite então!

- Boa noite... Ah, Ryoma? - chamou pelo outro, com doçura na voz, diferente de momentos anteriores.

- O que foi? - respondeu da mesma forma.

- Obrigado mesmo! - sorriu como um bobo, sentindo um calor subir pelo rosto - "Mas que droga é essa?"

- De nada, oyasumi. - o outro desligou.

- Oyasumi...

Desligou o aparelho e deixou o corpo cair na cama, estranhando a falta de força nas pernas. Mas agora se sentia bem, sentia que conseguiria tirar a nota. "E esfregar na cara do velho!" - completou mentalmente, rabugento.

Relaxou na cama, pensando com carinho nos momentos que passava com Ryoma. Os dois estavam sempre brigando por algum motivo qualquer, era verdade, ou mesmo competindo para ver quem comia mais, mas se divertiam muito com tudo isso. Nunca pensara que um pirralho arrogante - "no início do ano" - pudesse se tornar seu melhor amigo.

"Ele sempre tenta se fazer de indiferente, mas não é assim. Lembro-me de quase tê-lo visto chorar, quando perdera o Karupin!"

Ryoma era sem dúvida uma pessoa muito agradável e de um coração enorme. Esperava poder retribuir toda a ajuda de alguma forma.

E com os pensamentos voltados ao amigo, adormeceu puramente feliz. Um sentimento novo crescia forte no seu coração, sem que o mesmo pudesse notar plenamente e que ninguém poderia retirar. (2)

* * *

Após terminar de tirar a mesa, se despediu da irmã e foi para seu quarto.

Fechou a porta, ligou o computador e sorriu, pensando mais uma vez em Tezuka. Aquele havia sido um dia memorável, impossível até de ser comparado com sua mais doce fantasia.

Pousou os dedos sobre os lábios, recordando as sensações e o gosto da boca do outro, sentindo seu corpo se agitar, correspondendo aos estímulos de sua memória.

Descarregou os e-mails. Muitos boletins, spam, entre uma ou outra mensagem de algum amigo. Mas hoje, dia em que tudo de não habitual acontecera, duas mensagens chamaram sua atenção.

Abriu a primeira:

_"To: Syusuke Fuji  
From: Kikumaru Eiji  
Subject: No subject _

Fuuujiii...! Sei que tá tarde, mas posso ligar no seu cel?  
Não to conseguindo dormir e queria conversar!

Eiji"

Riu, ligando seu celular e respondendo ao amigo:

_"To: Kikumaru Eiji  
From: Syusuke Fuji  
Subject: Re: No Subject _

Claro que pode. Eu também não estou querendo dormir agora... Mas, desde quando precisa de autorização para ligar?

Fuji"

Enquanto esperava o amigo ligar, abriu o outro e-mail, era seu horóscopo diário. Entrou no site, mas não foi sua previsão diária que lhe chamou atenção, até porque normalmente deletava-a, mas sim um link em vermelho "Conquiste os doze signos do zodíaco". Clicou com um misto de descrença e curiosidade, escolhendo o signo de libra. "O aniversário do Tezuka passou há pouco tempo, não teve festa e eu estava sem dinheiro... fiz bombons de chocolate e ele disse ter gostado, mas acho que não fiquei convencido."

A página foi carregada e o primeiro texto era um poema sobre esse signo.

Sentiu seu estômago se contorcer, reconhecendo Tezuka em cada verso. Mas seu encanto foi rapidamente quebrado pelo toque do celular.

- Oi, Eiji. - Ele saudou o amigo.

- Hoi, Fuji! Desculpa a hora.

- Sem problemas, mas aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nyaaaaah... é que eu precisava contar para alguém.

- Certo. - Fuji consentiu, rindo da empolgação do amigo - Se acalme, respire fundo e conte de maneira compreensível o que aconteceu.

Fuji, seguiu o conselho do amigo e começou:

- Ok, na hora do almoço eu fui almoçar com o Oishi, lembra? Ele perguntou o que eu queria comer, eu disse que não estava com muita fome, mas se ele tivesse chocolate eu aceitaria. Então ele falou que eu poderia pegar um que estava no quarto dele, na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Resumindo um pouco, eu acabei ficando la na cama dele, com o chocolate, deixando Oishi sozinho na sala. Ele foi me procurar, eu devo ter realmente demorado. Me chamou de guloso e pediu o último pedaço. Eu não quis dar e ele acabou roubando parte desse pedaço da minha boca! Aí a gente, ... nós... - A voz do ruivo foi sumindo.

- Aí vocês beijaram? - perguntou Fuji, como sempre amando se divertir com o constrangimento do amigo.

- É... - ele respondeu com a voz fraca, morrendo de vergonha.

- Sugoi! E vocês ainda vão dividir o quarto durante a viagem... - deu um sorriso - Hehe... Então acertei quando disse que sua felicidade se chamava Oishi?

- NYA, FUJI! Eu sei... eu tô feliz, mas... eu tô com medo!

As palavras de Eiji amoleceram o coração de Fuji, que não fez mais nenhuma brincadeira.  
O tensai estava genuinamente feliz pelo amigo, mas tinha uma pontinha de inveja... Porque ele e Tezuka jamais seriam como a dupla de ouro.

- Não precisa se sentir assim! É bom que tenha expectativas, mas se confia em Oishi, não tem porque sentir medo.

- Arigatou, Fuji! Você é o único que me entende!

- Amigos são para essas coisas...

- Hai. - o ruivo sorriu.

- Ah, Eiji! Não me entenda mal, mas já é tarde. Você vai acabar chegando atrasado amanhã.

- Eh verdade! Melhor eu desligar e deixar você dormir também!

- Eu não vou amanhã, - decidira isso agora - mas qualquer coisa me ligue! Meu celular estará ligado!

- Não vai amanhã? Por quê?

- É que eu não dormi bem a noite anterior e como amanhã não tem prova, pretendo tirar o atraso.

- Claro, afinal, você é um tensai! Um dia de aula não faz diferença! - dramatizou - De qualquer jeito, vou pegar seu material, tá?

- Eiji?

- Hai?

- Por favor, espere até que Tezuka se ofereça para isso, se não, você pode pegar. Depois eu te explico direitinho.

- Nya? Tá bom! Oyasumi, Fuji!

- Oyasumi nasai!

Suspirou, desligando o aparelho. Sabia que o sono era apenas um falso motivo, no fundo tinha tanto medo quanto seu amigo ruivo. Não queria encarar Tezuka, tinha medo da sua reação, por isso acreditava que um dia para esfriar as coisas não seria uma má idéia.

Deitou na cama. Cansado, dormiu sem dificuldades, um sono pesado e sem sonhos, esquecendo-se do site aberto, com o poema:

_"Libra é o par astral  
de Vênus  
repleto de sentimentos,  
sublimações e refinamentos. _

Seduz e é seduzido  
por formas, aparências  
aprecia finas essências  
e doces carícias  
Vaidoso, narcisista  
entrega-se à paixão  
com alma de artista.

É um amante do prazer  
das nobres aventuras  
do ideal de amor  
paz, fantasias e venturas.

Tem a leveza etérea  
da nuvem  
As estratégias  
a sensibilidade viva  
e a diplomacia.  
É o grande mestre  
da ética  
e da associação.  
Une e atrai  
com força irresistível,  
buscando racionalizar a emoção...

As vezes, a balança se desequilibra  
ou se iguala  
Sem saber se a cabeça  
governa os sentimentos,  
ou se prevalece o coração  
ao entrever o verdadeiro eu  
na relação...  
Mas Libra é genial  
para ver os dois lados  
e ponderar a situação..."

* * *

Finalmente acabara outro dia.

"A relatividade de trinta dias pode ser impressionante." - pensou consigo mesmo.

Estava numa praça próxima a casa dele, tomando sorvete e segurando o celular com a outra mão. Queria ligar, saber o motivo dele ter faltado, mas hesitava. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ligara e desligara, antes mesmo da ligação chamar.

Como toda coragem - "ou insanidade" - reunida, ligou e esperou impacientemente o outro atender.

* * *

Seu celular tocava, mas não tinha ânimo de atender. Provavelmente era Eiji, contando o acontecido do dia, amava o ruivinho, mas só atenderia se fosse Tezuka, fato improvável.  
Estava deitado em sua cama, melancólico, ouvindo música.

O telefone estava quase despencando da mesa, devido ao fato de vibrar enquanto tocava. Resolveu atender. Pegou o aparelho preguiçosamente, olhando o bina com descaso.

O mundo pareceu-lhe parar em poucos segundos, apenas para lhe pregar uma peça. Riu das palavras ditas mentalmente há pouco, era Tezuka.  
Respirou fundo, tentando atender com a voz segura.

- Boa tarde, Tezuka.

* * *

Finalmente a voz que tanto ansiava em ouvir.

- Boa tarde, Fuji. Como você está? - respondeu, ainda incerto de seus atos.

- Bem, e você?

- Também. Liguei para avisar que fiquei com seu material de hoje. O professor de Biologia começou um assunto novo, mas acredito que isso não será um problema para você. Tivemos um trabalho de Geografia e como Oishi e Kikumaru fizeram juntos, entreguei o meu com seu nome também. - passou as informações tímida e desajeitadamente.

- Domo arigatou, Tezuka. Creio que a nota mínima que vou tirar em Geografia será cem por cento, então! - brincou - E como foi o treino?

- Como o cotidiano. A Ryuzaki-sensei entregou uma orientação de bagagem para a viagem, mas tudo isso eu te entrego amanhã. Aliás, por que você faltou? - perguntou, não conseguindo esconder a ansiedade.

- Nenhum motivo em especial... Estava apenas cansado.

Tezuka franziu o rosto. Não acreditara em uma palavra.

- Isso não te parece uma atitude inconseqüente?

- Por favor, Tezuka... Não me trate como um novato do primeiro ano. Tenho consciência sobre meus atos. - respondeu, ácido. Alfinetando, mesmo sem intenção, a atenção que o buchou dava para Echizen.

Respirou fundo, não ligara para brigar com o tensai.

- Desculpe, não foi isso que quis dizer. - respondeu, assustado com a mudança de humor de Fuji.

- Tudo bem. Se eu tivesse ido ao treino e lá na quadra te dissesse simplesmente que não queria treinar, quantas voltas ao redor da quadra eu teria que dar? - perguntou, irônico.

Um longo e pesado silêncio se estabeleceu, até que o buchou respondeu, com a voz magoada:

- Nenhuma, Fuji. Eu que não deixaria você treinar antes de ir ao médico examinar seu tornozelo. O máximo que eu faria era cuidar de você... quem sabe uma outra massagem? Se isso fosse te fazer sentir melhor. Oyasumi. - Desligou, cortante.

Se levantou do banco com o coração apertado, sentindo que não deveria ter ligado. Uma lágrima solitária rolava por sua face e ele mesmo não se reconhecia.

* * *

Ficou longos minutos com o fone no ouvido, sem reação, esperando que talvez seu amado não tivesse mesmo desligado, para dizer que tudo o que dissera anteriormente fora um erro, que o amava, que estava agradecido por ele se importar consigo, mas era tarde. Sabia que Tezuka não voltaria a ligar.

Abraçou o travesseiro, o único que conhecia seu lado derrotado, e chorou. Se sentia um tolo, um covarde, capaz de estragar tudo, por ter medo de amar. A perspectiva de ir a escola no dia seguinte lhe pareceu o pior dos pesadelos.

_" Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understand you _

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
Simple Plan - Welcome to My Life"

Desligou o rádio, odiando a inconveniência de uma de suas músicas favoritas. Deitou novamente, queria esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, poder acordar e perceber que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim.

* * *

_Olah...! _

Aww.. um capítulo rapidinho, postado com certa correria, pq hj é niver do Mamushi!

**Kaoru: Detalhe que eu nem apareci! **

DV: Calma...no próximo você vai aparecer...hehe...

Kaoru: Sssss... Seu sorriso sádico não me agrada...

Ficou bem sem nexo, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa assim pra história andar mais rápido! Ou a fic acaba sem viagem nenhuma...hehe...

**(1) Momo: Ah nããããoo! eu quero muito ir pra esse lugar! **

Ryoma: By the way, where we are going to travel?

Momo: Que! o.o

Ryoma: Pra onde nós vamos viajar?

Momo: Ah tahhhhhhhhhhhh! hehe... nós vamos para... AI!

Kaoru, após acertar uma bolada no Momo: Sssss... incompetente! A Venus disse para não contar! É himitsu!

Inui: Na verdade ela passou umas dicas: 1) Lugar onde se realizou uma corrida de banheiras...

Oishi: Hein?o.ox

Inui: Eh... 2) Lugar que possui praias e montanhas, conhecido pela prática de esportes radicais...

Tezuka: Hum... acho que eu sei... sempre quis ir prá lá...

Fuji: Corrida de banheiras? - sorriso - eu também sei!

Eiji: Fujiiiii! Contaaaaaa!

Fuji: Iie... hi mi tsu!

DV: Aqueles dois sempre sabem de tudo! Assim não tem graça!

(2) Momo: Olha só o que você foi aprontar pra mim! Parece novela mexicana!

DV: Ah... eu sei, esse capítulo ficou 100 novela mexicana, mas vai ser compensado mais pra frente...

Eu lembro de ter dito que o capítulo 3 estava sem nexo, né? Retiro o que disse anteriormente! Esse supera.

Koorime-san Já add vc no msn, mas ainda não dei sorte de te encontrar online. Achei uma imagem do Inui sem óculos e queria te mandar... Parece montagem, mas parece real...xD

Ok, mensagens envenenadas podem ser mandadas para: raphakunimitsu(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br !

Kissus!


	5. Pela Luz Dos Olhos Teus

**  
A VIAGEM**

_Capítulo Cinco: Pela Luz Dos Olhos Teus_

_"Quando a luz dos olhos meus  
E a luz dos olhos teus  
Resolvem se encontrar...  
Ai! Que bom que isso é meu Deus  
Que frio que me dá o encontro desse olhar...  
Mas se a luz dos olhos teus  
Resiste aos olhos meus só pra me provocar...  
Meu amor, juro por Deus me sinto incendiar..." Tom Jobim e Miúcha_

Estava tomando seu café da manhã tranqüilamente, sabia que estava atrasado, mas não ligava. Se  
coração não se cabia em felicidade, então o mundo poderia explodir, ele não dava a mínima  
importância.

Tomava seu achocolatado com deleite, quando foi interrompido pelo som da campainha.

Arrastou os pés até a porta. "Quem poderia ser a uma hora dessas?" - se questionou, com  
estranhamento.

Abriu a porta, aparentemente esquecido de seus trajes. O mundo pareceu parar, sentiu seu rosto  
queimar e um tremor se espalhou por seu corpo.

- Oishi? - sua voz era incerta.

- Ohayou, Eiji.

* * *

Seu coração parou quando a porta foi aberta. Eiji estava adorável, usava um pijama de flanela  
branco com ursinhos que muito lembravam Daigorou, os primeiros botões estavam abertos, deixando  
um de seus ombros a mostra. Seus fios ruivos estavam despenteados, acompanhados de um ar  
sonolento e de um casto bigode de achocolatado.

Riu. Nunca mais poderia pensar em chocolate sem que a imagem de seu neko lhe viesse à cabeça.  
Imagem unida com idéias nada puras.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Viu então o menor ceder-lhe passagem desajeitadamente.

Avançou de encontro a Eiji, segurando suas mãos com carinho, mergulhando seus olhos nos azuis  
do outro, que sorria timidamente.

E como o primeiro, compartilharam outro longo e delicado beijo, com sabor de chocolate, amor e  
eternidade...

* * *

Após apartarem o beijo, recostou a cabeça no peito de Oishi.

- Nyaahh! Não queria que você me visse assim... - disse manhoso, ronronando em resposta aos  
afagos recebidos nas costas pelos esguios dedos do fukubuchou.

- Bobo... Até parece que eu nunca dormi aqui e nunca te vi assim!... A diferença é que agora eu  
posso olhar e admirar sem culpa... - respondeu o moreno com divertimento, enquanto acariciava  
distraidamente o ombro exposto do ruivo.

- Você falando assim me deixa com mais vergonha! E aliás, não que não tenha sido uma boa  
surpresa, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, esquecido de um pequeno detalhe.

- Como assim? Tínhamos combinado que você passaria lá em casa antes de irmos para a aula. Como  
você não apareceu eu vim... - sorriu - Perdeu a hora?

- AHH!Gomen, Oishi! Eu realmente esqueci! - Disse com peso na consciência e voz chorosa.

- Não tem problema, afinal a primeira aula é Educação Física mesmo...

- Ryuzaki-sensei não ficaria muito satisfeita em ouvir uma coisa dessas, vinda de uma figura  
tão célebre para o time de tênis e principalmente de um representante de classe...!

- Hehe... Também não é assim, mas... Mas para ficar com você eu abro mão de qualquer aula!

Ruborizou ao ouvir o comentário. Notou que ainda estavam abraçados e não queria abandonar essa  
situação, nem trocá-la por um dia de aula, sem graça.

- Oooiishii?

- Hai.

- Você faz questão de ir para a escola? - perguntou dengoso.

- Nani?

- Podemos ir só para o treino? - ria da sua própria ousadia.

Oishi se viu preso pela expressão de gato abandonado que Eiji assumira e por seus olhos pidões.  
Suspirou em consentimento.

- E desde quando eu consigo dizer não para você?

Com um sorriso pueril, o mais novo puxou a mão do outro, conduzindo-os até seu quarto.  
Programou o despertador para antes do almoço e deitou na cama, convidando Oishi a acompanhá-lo.

Viu o outro livrando-se dos tênis e do casaco, juntando-se a si em seguida. Abraçaram-se.

- Seu aniversário está chegando... - Oishi disse.

- Haaiii! - respondeu animado.

- O que deseja de presente?

- Meu aniversário vai cair em um dos dias da viagem e você vai dividir o quarto comigo. O que  
mais eu poderia querer? - respondeu com outra pergunta, sentindo vergonha de sua espontaneidade.

Recebeu um beijo carinhoso em resposta. Assim, após conversarem sobre besteiras em geral, em  
meio a penumbra do quarto e confortados pelo macio edredom, adormeceram abraçados, com Daigorou ao lado da cama e pendendo para a esquerda, como de costume.

* * *

Como resultado da travessura aprontada durante a manhã, chegaram atrasados ao treino.

Oishi estranhou Tezuka não ter feito comentário algum, parecia mais preocupado com alguma outra  
coisa. Foi desculpar-se com a Ryuzaki-sensei, estranhando mais ainda ela dizer não se importar,  
dando um sorriso melancólico em seguida. "Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

* * *

Sem dúvida esse dia estava sendo atípico. Essa era a correta opinião de Inui, baseada em seus  
dados, coletados à partir de observações cuidadosas.

"Oishi e Eiji chegaram atrasados ao treino, Momoshiro parecia ter a cabeça longe da Terra e  
esbanjava sorrisos à torto e à direita, em contrapartida Tezuka estava bem mais sério que o  
normal e Fuji estava num humor ameaçador. "Grandes chances de estar irritado por Tezuka tê-lo  
mantido por livre e espancada pressão, no banco..."

Apesar de tudo, estava feliz. Ryuzaki-sensei não questionara seus interesses pessoais na  
viagem, embora sentisse que ela sabia muito bem.  
No fundo, não via grandes problemas em gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que amava seu kouhai.  
Mas não faria isso, porque se o fizesse, suas chances com Kaoru seriam nulas.

Suspirou quando o fim dos treinos foi anunciado. Queria ir embora logo, acreditava que o dia  
amanhecera para confusões.

Retirou o óculos, permitindo que a água gelada molhasse seu rosto. Desligou a torneira,  
sentindo sobressaltado uma tímida mão levemente espalmada sobre o meio de suas costas. Virou-se  
para a pessoa, cuja silhueta poderia reconhecer mesmo sem óculos.

Seu adorado kouhai lhe oferecia uma toalha e suas bochechas possuíam um discreto tom rosado,  
até onde enxergava. Aceitou a toalha com um sorriso genuíno e satisfeito, depois secou a face  
molhada. Encarou-o novamente.

Kaoru o observava fixamente, sua expressão demonstrava um misto de surpresa e fascínio, levando  
uma mão à sua face, sem palavras. Os dedos deslizavam pelo rosto, curiosos, fazendo um carinho  
delicado em suas pálpebras.

Inui não entendera a reação do outro a princípio, mas o contato sem dúvida lhe agradara.

- O que foi? - perguntou com a voz baixa, deliciada.

- Os seus olhos, Inui-sempai! Eles... são muito... bonitos... - disse, baixando a mão, mas  
incapaz de cortar o contato visual.

"Meus olhos...(1)". Inui sorriu, finalmente entendendo tudo. Se sentia envaidecido por ser alvo  
da admiração do outro pelo menos de alguma forma.

- Arigatou! - sorriu largamente.

- Ssssss...!

E viu Kaoru indo embora à passos rápidos, totalmente envergonhado. "Até esqueceu a toalha..."

Satisfeito, se trocou rapidamente e foi para casa. Depois do último episódio decorrido, um fio  
de esperança atravessara sua alma e acreditava que talvez Kaoru não o rejeitasse, caso ele lhe  
confessasse seus sentimentos.

Em casa, repassava mentalmente pela milésima vez que deveria agir lentamente e que teriam uma  
semana sozinhos, podendo desfrutar, através da varanda do quarto hotel, do lindo pôr-do-sol de  
Queenstown (2).

Romântico, exagerado. Era exatamente isso que se tornara... Louco, devoto, pervertido e  
apaixonado. Fantasiava mil situações que fariam sua mãe desmaiar de vergonha e seu pai morrer de desgosto.

Fora cativado pela força e persistência do outro. "É claro que também por sua beleza, atributos  
inquestionáveis e pelo modo mais lindo e inocente de demonstrar afeição...!" Sempre se sentia  
intrigado, a cada dia o outro lhe proporcionava novos dados e surpresas, num gostoso jogo de  
esconde-esconde e luz e sombra.

* * *

Estavam no vestiário, quando resolveu desabafar com o amigo. Seus olhos expressavam verdadeiro  
desgosto pelo o que estava pensando.

- Que droga! Hoje uns amigos americanos do meu pai chegaram lá em casa, eles são muito chatos!

Momoshiro apenas riu em resposta.

- É fácil rir, afinal não é você que vai ter que aturar, né? - disse, mal-humorado.

- Haha.. Foi mal! Mas você disse isso tão espontaneamente que eu não pude deixar de achar  
engraçado! - sorriu, amigável - Mas se você detesta tanto assim essas pessoas, pode dormir lá em  
casa. - disse gentilmente.

- Valeu, eu aceito! - respondeu prontamente.

- Bom, então vamos! - apesar de achar que o ochibi estava exagerando, a idéia de que o outro  
passasse a noite em sua casa lhe pareceu muito agradável. Mais até do que deveria.

O kouhai concordou e assim fizeram o itinerário até a casa de Momoshiro em silêncio, o qual só  
foi quebrado quando chegaram ao quarto do maior.

- É isso aí, a casa é sua, baixinho... Vou pegar uma toalha e um jogo de cama para você.

- Obrigado. - respondeu aliviado por não ter que passar a noite em casa, mas... - Hey, Momo?

- Nani?

- Posso usar o telefone?

- Echizen Ryoma... Não acabei de dizer que a casa é sua? Claro que pode, baka! - ralhou com  
carinho. Admitiu para si mesmo que nunca seu apelido fora pronunciado de maneira tão doce por  
qualquer outra pessoa. "Baka sou eu por pensar esse tipo de coisa com o meu melhor amigo!"

- Moshi moshi? Pai? É, sou eu... Hoje eu vou dormir na casa do Momoshiro, tá? Hn... Por que eu  
esperava ouvir uma resposta diferente? Ah, esquece, não é nada. Até amanhã!

- Voltei. Vi um bilhete dos meus pais lá na sala. Parece que eles só vão voltar bem tarde,  
então acho que a gente vai ter que se virar para comer!

- Hai, tudo bem.

Foram até a cozinha, improvisando sanduíches.

Comiam no quarto do moreno, que puxou assunto:

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Fala.

- Me conta sobre você e a neta da Ryuzaki-sensei!

- O QUE? - Ryoma engasgara com seu ponta de uva (3).

- Ela gosta de você... - o mais velho disse com tom brincalhão, escondendo seu ciúme.

- É, eu sei... - disse indiferente.

- Sabe mesmo? E você...?

- E eu o quê?

- Não se faça de bobo! Quero saber se gosta dela! - disse, ficando nervoso.

Ryoma estranhou a mudança de humor de seu sempai, que ficara mal-humorado de repente.

- Eu nunca parei para pensar nisso... Mas... acho que apenas não a odeio. - respondeu, sem  
esconder a graça que vira em suas próprias palavras.

- Definitivamente você não tem jeito! - criticou o sempai, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Por que perguntou? - Foi direto, estranhando o tom rubro que as bochechas do outro atingiram,  
após a pergunta ser feita.

- Por n..nada...apenas curiosidade! Mas esquece isso! - desconversou.

Um silêncio pesado ficou no ar. Ryoma havia achado muito estranha a conversa do amigo, mas achou melhor não insistir.

- Momoshiro?

- Hai.

- O que a gente vai fazer naquele lugar, a não ser jogar tênis?

- Hein? Você tá falando de Queenstown?

- É.

- Kami-sama! Você só pode ter uma bola de tênis no lugar do cérebro! Aquele lugar é perfeito!  
Não vão faltar coisas para fazer! - dizia animado - Lá tem praias e montanhas, pode se surfar,  
andar à cavalo, fazer trilhas, praticar esportes radicais... É também um lugar muito romântico.  
Dizem que a vista do pôr-do-sol é linda...

- Parece legal. Tirando a parte do romântico, o que me lembra de voltar a pergunta para você.  
De quem você gosta, Momo-sempai?

- Ãh, eu... bom, eu...

Ryoma se divertiu com o constrangimento do amigo.

- Himitsu! - disse secamente.

- Mada mada dane!

- Você não quer continuar a me ajudar a estudar? Minha prova de Inglês é amanhã!

Olhos nos olhos, silêncio. Ryoma se sentiu desconfortável. Concordou com o amigo, mas chateado  
por seu amigo esconder uma coisa tão importante.

- Hai, mas depois você vai me contar quem é!

- Eu... eu prometo que quando eu estiver preparado, com certeza vou te contar quem é.

O mais novo fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não estava convencido de nada. "Se bem, que... o que  
EU tenho a ver com isso? Nem é da minha conta... Ciúmes? Impossível!"

_

* * *

Oioi..._

Outro capítulo pequeno, pq estou em provas bimestrais, mas o próximo virá mais caprichado,  
prometo: )

**(1) - E qual será a cor dos olhos do Inui-sempai, que fascinaram o Mamushi? **

Inui: Himitsu...hehe...  
Kaoru: Sssssss...

(2) - Tcharannnnnnnnsss! hahahaha... mistério revelado!

Momoshiro: Em Queenstown houve uma corrida de banheiras?  
Fuji: Hai! - afirmando como se isso fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

(3) - Ponta! - DV faz reverência - tem certos clássicos que não podem ser esquecidos!

Koorime-san: Adorei falar com vc no msn:) Dessa vez tem GP... hehe...acho que eu tinha deixado  
eles meio de lado...u.u..

Ma-chan: Domo arigatou por estar acompanhando! quantos capítulos? bom... eu pretendo arrastar  
todo mundo pro aeroporto no próximo cap... causar um pouquinho por lá e no avião tb...hehe! Mas  
nem tenho previsões...

Sugestões e ameaças de morte para raphakunimitsu(arroba)bol(ponto)com(ponto)br !

kissus!  
ja ne!


	6. Let Me Come And Let Me Go

**A** **VIAGEM**

_Observação básica: Sinto muito pela baixaria dos _"ooooooooo"_ separando os personagens, mas é que a barra do editor não está funcionando!_

****

_Capítulo Seis: Let Me Come and Let Me Go_

_" If you want me to knock you out  
And show what i'm about  
Then hear what i am saying  
I know that you've been there before  
You say you know the score  
But that's not how i'm playing  
Freedom is water for my leaves  
And love is the sun  
You won't see me beggin' on my knees  
But you're still the one  
Let me come and let me go  
Cause i want you to know  
That i will never leave you  
If you never let me down  
I'll always be around  
Let me come and let me go  
To keep your foot inside the door  
And make me give you more  
You gotta learn to play me  
Baby don't cover up my eyes  
And count on a surprise  
That's not the way to tame me  
Freedom is water for my leaves  
And love is the sun  
You won't see me beggin' on my knees  
But you're still the one  
Let me come & let me go  
Cause i want you to know  
That i will never leave you  
If you never let me down  
I'll always be around  
Let me come & let me go " (**1**)  
_

_**Parte Um: Um Pedido de Perdão**_

Ainda estava na primeira aula. Esse seria mais um dia de incontáveis e desinteressantes aulas. Olhou para o lado, procurando o moreno de óculos do outro lado da sala e encarou-o por muito tempo, desejando mais que tudo ter seu olhar retribuído, mas Tezuka permanecia impassível e compenetrado na aula. Como gostaria de ser a lousa naquele momento.

Riu amargamente - "Ótimo! Cheguei ao ponto de sentir ciúmes de um objeto inanimado...! Mas a culpa é minha mesmo..."

Deitou a cabeça na carteira, lembrando que o material do dia em que faltara aparecera em sua carteira após o recreio de ontem. Mesmo durante o treino, à tarde, Ryuzaki-sensei que dissera para ele não jogar, já que o buchou mal olhara para sua cara.

- Fuji-san? Fuji Syuusuke!

- Hey, Fujiko! O professor! - disse Eiji, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

- Gomen, sensei. - se desculpou sorrindo, mas querendo matar o professor, por interromper seus pensamentos masoquistas.

- Venha buscar sua prova.

Fez o caminho mecanicamente e só olhou para sua prova quando já estava sentado de novo.

Seus olhos, fixos na prova, se desfocaram em surpresa e culpa. Esperava mesmo ter ido bem, mas não esperava ter gabaritado a prova.

Estava tão absorto que nem sentira o olhar curioso de Tezuka sobre si.

Decidido a consertar a situação, em um espaço vago de sua prova, escrevera a Tezuka, agradecendo a ajuda e se desculpando por sua grosseria ao telefone.

_"Tezuka,_

_Antes de mais nada gostaria de me desculpar por tudo que disse a você por telefone. Sim, estava chateado e fora do meu normal, mas ainda assim isso não justifica nenhuma das minhas ações, mesmo porque você não tem culpa._

_Gostaria de agradecer por ser meu amigo e me aturar em todos esses momentos, agradecer pela aula (cá entre nós, foi muito proveitosa), pela massagem, pelo telefonema e acima de tudo por sua preocupação._

_Aishiteru._

_Fuji"_

Sentiu sua mão fraquejar ao assinar o bilhete. Mais do que nunca tinha medo da reação do outro, mas não poderia deixar uma amizade tão valiosa acabar assim. Se o outro reagisse mal, poderia dizer que exagerara no pedido de desculpas e que ele não precisava levar a sério. Não queria ser repudiado ou ignorado.

Dobrou a prova ao meio, para que a mensagem ficasse oculta e pediu à garota que sentava ao seu lado passar a prova para Tezuka e agradeceu com um sorriso gentil.

Agora estava feito. Seu corpo tremia, seu estômago se revirava. Se encolheu na carteira, com certeza as pessoas não estavam acostumadas a vê-lo assim, inseguro e desarmado. Mudanças que só o amor é capaz de fazer.

- Ne, Fuji?

- Hai. - respondeu tenso. Amava Kikumaru, mas o que menos queria no momento era dar satisfações sobre seus atos.

- Por que passou sua prova para o Tezuka?

- Como ele me ajudou a estudar, achei que gostaria de ver o resultado.

- Ah tá...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Pegou sua prova de História Geral, como sempre havia ido bem. Após um discreto riso de satisfação, permitiu-se dirigir sua mente para bem longe da aula.

Após algum tempo, piscou os olhos, focando o olhar que estava perdido em algum ponto da sala. Não havia mais o professor de HG na sala e já se decorria a aula de Geometria.

Realizou que passara mais de uma aula e meia revivendo memórias de bons momentos passados com Fuji, permitindo a aparição de um sorriso tímido e triste por seus lábios. Como suas palavras poderiam ter ofendido o amigo?

Olhou para seu material e algo diferente chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou as folhas dobradas ao meio que estavam sobre sua carteira, abrindo-as com cuidado.

A bonita caligrafia demonstrava capricho e segurança e era bem conhecida, pertencia à Fuji. Aquela era a sua prova. Correu os olhos pela folha, vislumbrando satisfeito um cem por cento no canto superior esquerdo. Virou as páginas, observando com gosto todas as respostas, todas corretas.

Um olhar mais detalhado e percebeu algo que não correspondia à matéria em uma das páginas. Sentiu seu coração apertar, aquilo era uma carta que o tensai escrevera a ele.

Respirou fundo, segurando a prova com mãos trêmulas, e iniciou a leitura.

Com o fim dessa, agradeceu ao fato de estar sentado, ou teria desabado no mesmo momento, devido ao turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadiu. Há muito já não ouvia o professor, ou qualquer um ao seu redor.

Entendera perfeitamente que o amigo não o tratara mal ao telefone de propósito e agora estava curioso para saber o motivo de seu aborrecimento. Mas tudo isso era irrelevante, assim como tudo escrito era, em comparação à última palavra escrita, antes da assinatura.

"Aishiteru" - a palavra ecoava em sua mente. Simplesmente não acreditava, era bom demais para ser verdade. Fuji deveria ter se expressado mal, exagerando por estar arrependido. - "Se bem que ele disse ter gostado da massagem..." - Angústia, tristeza, expectativa e felicidade se mesclavam em seu peito. Queria gritar para aliviar o coração esperançoso, mas não podia. Nem coragem tinha, para procurar os olhos de Fuji como fizera há momentos atrás.

O tormento da aula acabara, com o sinal que indicava o início do recreio. Não viu quando Fuji passou por ele em meio a multidão de alunos que desejava sair da sala. - "Melhor assim?" - Guardava seu material, enquanto esperava a saída daqueles que ainda restavam na classe. Não voltaria da reunião a tempo de assistir as últimas aulas.

Dirigiu-se à carteira do tensai, com sua própria prova de HG em mãos. Sentou-se e no verso da última folha respondeu ao recado de Fuji.

Agradeceu aos deuses por ter tal reunião com a Ryuzaki-sensei agora. Seu rosto queimava e estava beirando o delírio. Definitivamente não gostaria de ver a reação imediata do outro ao ler a resposta. Quem diria que o todo seguro buchou da Seigaku se tornaria tão tímido quando a questão é expressar seus sentimentos á pessoa amada, coisa que a maioria dos jovens de sua idade fazia tão bem?

Se dirigiu à quadra, não poderia se atrasar dessa vez. No caminho, repetia mentalmente as palavras deixadas no papel:

_"Fuji,_

_Me sinto melhor em saber que não fiz nada que pudesse ter te ofendido ou magoado, afinal essa nunca seria minha intenção._

_Fora a nossa pequena briga, também tenho boas recordações dos últimos dias._

_Também fico feliz e orgulhoso em saber da sua boa nota. Com certeza sua fama de tensai não existe apenas por acaso. Confio no seu potencial como jogador, como amigo, como pessoa. Confio em você._

_Saiba que estou sempre a disposição para te ajudar. Nos vemos no treino._

_Tezuka"_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Acordaram atrasados, pois ficaram até tarde conversando. Por sorte a prova do amigo não seria na primeira aula.

Sabia que aquela prova seria importante, o pai de Momoshiro não era homem de duas palavras, por isso se apressaram, ao invés de passar o dia na cama e jogando video game como desejavam.

"Mas acho que seria melhor se tivéssemos matado aula, para dormir mais, conversar mais, passar mais tempo juntos e... O que eu estou pensando!" - balançou a cabeça, tentando inutilmente formatar seus pensamentos.

- Ei, o que foi? - Momoshiro perguntou preocupado.

- Nada, não foi nada. - respondeu sem graça, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor da escola.

- Ah... Bom, baixinho, nos vemos mais tarde!

- Hai. Mas só uma coisa, Momo-sempai...

- Nani? - o mais velho questionou curioso.

- É que... ãh... Espero que você faça uma boa prova e eu... eu acredito em você! - disse em um tom quase inaudível, envergonhado por suas próprias palavras. E o olhar que recebia em resposta também não ajudava em nada.

- Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo... Vou tirar uma boa nota para esfregar na cara do meu pai!

Riu da personalidade temperamental do amigo.

- _Mas vou tirar uma boa nota principalmente para que... possamos passar mais momentos agradáveis como ontem!_ - disse, afagando rapidamente os cabelos de seu kouhai e entrando na sala em seguida.

"Mas vou tirar uma boa nota principalmente para que... possamos passar mais momentos agradáveis como ontem!"

Seguiu em direção à sua sala com um sorriso tímido no rosto e uma gostosa satisfação no coração.

oooooooooooooooooooo

- Fffsssssssssss...!

- Mas que péssima partida, hein Kaoru?

Não conseguia responder, mas não pelo fato de ter perdido para o outro garoto do segundo ano, que por sinal estava mais radiante hoje do que nunca, mas isso não era da sua conta, o motivo de seu silêncio era outro.

Cerrou os olhos. " O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente!"

- É, eu sei, Inui-sempai... - disse passando pelo mais velho, se amaldiçoando por tremer ante o calor da proximidade dos corpos e ao perfume marcante de seu sempai.

Sentiu uma mão segurando a sua e levantou o olhar, hesitante.

- Se quiser me contar o que está acontecendo... - sugeriu, sorrindo.

- Fss... Prefiro manter o motivo só para mim. - respondeu cortante, baixando a cabeça.

- Você quem sabe. A propósito, estou montando um programa de treinos para a viagem... - comentou, se dirigindo ao vestiário e deixando o outro garoto sozinho.

O treino já havia acabado e todos provavelmente já deveriam ter ido para suas casas. Estava feliz por ter voltado a conversar com o amigo, mas durante esse período não tivera mais que meros diálogos corriqueiros com o mesmo e por isso se sentia vazio.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Estava do lado de fora da quadra, pensativo, com suas mãos e rosto encostados na grade. Ainda nem havia se trocado, não tinha ânimo para isso.

Já estava nessa posição há bastante tempo, quando sentiu-se ser enlaçado pela cintura, ter delicadas mãos espalmadas sobre o seu peito e um suave respirar próximo a sua nuca. Estremeceu, não precisava virar para saber quem era.

- O que ainda faz aqui? - perguntou ao recém chegado.

- Nada de muito especial... Apenas agradecer pessoalmente ao meu melhor professor de História... - respondeu casualmente, depositando um beijo cálido na nuca do mais alto.

- Já disse que foi um prazer te ajudar. - sorriu, virando-se de frente para o outro. Encarou-o por longos instantes, para depois recostar-se na grade, puxando o outro corpo para junto do seu, num beijo faminto e necessitado.

- Também vim para me desculpar e... - baixou o olhar, constrangido.

- Ainda preciso provar que você está muito bem perdoado? - perguntou brincalhão.

- Humhum... - Fuji fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então me diz como? - perguntou sedutoramente no ouvido do outro, que se arrepiou de pronto.

- Me leva pra tomar sorvete? Quero comemorar a minha nota... - pediu com a voz doce.

Tezuka olhou para aquele que estava entregue em seus braços, dengoso e sorridente como uma criança. Por um momento acreditou nas palavras lidas na prova de Fuji, por um momento acreditou que tudo fosse real.

_"_ _Let me come and let me go  
Cause i want you to know  
That i will never leave you  
If you never let me down  
I'll always be around  
Let me come and let me go"_

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Parte Dois: Expectativas X Insanidade**

Estava conferindo a mala, inquieto. Teve dificuldade para decidir que roupas levar, assim como teve dificuldade em guardar ordenadamente as mesmas dentro dessa.

Sabia que seria mais fácil realizar essas tarefas com a mente tranqüila, contudo não conseguia relaxar.

Passara com excelente nota na prova de Inglês e agora ia viajar com seus amigos tão queridos. O que poderia estar errado?

"Ok, melhor parar de me enganar e encarar os fatos. Estou com medo de dividir o quarto com meu melhor amigo."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Era muito cedo, se adiantara na chegada ao aeroporto. Melhor assim, afinal nada mais certo do que ele ser o primeiro a chegar, já que era o buchou do time.

"Estou sendo ridículo!" - pensou, enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Nem mesmo um professor, ou um aluno de terceiro havia chegado. - "Me adiantei porque não consegui dormir, isso não tem nada a ver com responsabilidade.

Estava muito ocupado na briga contra sua autocrítica, tanto que só notara uma presença ao seu lado quando sentira uma mão entrelaçando-se à sua. Inevitavelmente seu coração disparou.

- Você chegou cedo.

- Você também. - respondeu, voltando-se para o garoto mais baixo - Já despachou sua bagagem?

- Sim, porque não queria ficar na fila depois. Mas acabei por não tomar café. Me acompanha? _(**2**)_ - o tensai perguntou com um sorriso angelical, contrastando com o os desejosos e brilhantes olhos azuis.

Acompanhou o tensai, sentindo-se uma marionete submissa às vontades de Fuji. Sorriu, porque no fundo era assim mesmo que queria se sentir, era isso mesmo que queria ser. Caminhavam despreocupadamente de mãos dadas. - "Ora, o aeroporto está vazio mesmo!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Saía atordoado de uma loja da área de serviços do aeroporto. Levava consigo um pequeno pacote.

Não queria pensar, não gostaria de ter que justificar a si mesmo o motivo que o impulsionara àquela compra.

Estava voltando ao local onde fora combinado o encontro com os outros, quando uma cena acabou por chocá-lo. Se escondeu, incrédulo, para observar melhor.

Conhecia as duas pessoas que se aproximavam, mas o inacreditável era o fato de estarem caminhando de mãos dadas. Soltou a respiração após a passagem dos dois garotos por ele.

"Mas... impossível! O buchou estava... _sorrindo_?"

- Fsssssss...

Olhou para onde os intocáveis jogadores das simples um e dois estavam. Voltou o olhar para o pacote em suas mãos e repetiu o processo inúmeras vezes.

- Acho que não só sou eu que estou ficando louco! Fs... - Concluiu, temendo que insanidade fosse um mal contagioso.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Não podia se conter de felicidade! Aquele era o melhor presente que poderia ganhar de aniversário. Não que ele não gostasse de sua família, mas uma semana com os amigos mais queridos era algo realmente especial.

Pulava animadamente nas costas do ochibi, enquanto Oishi acabava de despachar as malas de ambos...

- Aliás, Ochibi! Hoje você não chegou atrasado! O que aconteceu? - brincou com o mais novo, porque estava realmente curioso.

- Nada em especial. - respondeu o menor, enquanto cobria o rosto com o boné, tentando esconder seu rubor.

- Ah, sei. E você viu o Fujiko?

- Não sou babá dele. Deve estar por aí com o buchou... - respondeu áspero.

Um sorriso maroto escapou por seus lábios, desejava muito que os dois amigos se acertassem logo. Apesar de Fuji não ter dito nada, não era preciso, pois ele e o buchou agiam de forma estranha há alguns dias. Viu o menor se afastar, sendo chamado por Momoshiro.

- Hey, Eiji! Vamos para um lugar mais calmo? Os outros alunos começaram a chegar e nem quero ver a zona que será formada até o momento de embarque... - a voz suave de Oishi sugeriu.

- Humhum! - concordou com um menear de cabeça - quero passar na banca.

Notando que o fukubuchou o encarava interrogativamente, continuou a frase, animado:

- Para comprar mangá! - divertiu-se com o riso que despertara no outro.

- Entendo. E chocolates não? - foi a resposta obtida, sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer.

Encarou Oishi seriamente e quando esse já demonstrava preocupação, se pôs na ponta dos pés, respondendo da mesma forma:

- Só se você me der na boca...! - condicionou manhoso.

- Mas você está ficando muito mimado e saidinho, Kikumaru-san! - respondeu, aceitando o joguinho.

- Culpa exclusivamente sua. - após falar, olhou rapidamente para os lados, garantindo que ninguém estava olhando e roubou um beijo de seu koi, dando o seu mais terno, cristalino e pueril sorriso depois.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_"I can´t take my eyes off of you  
I can´t take my eyes off of you  
I can´t take my eyes off of you  
I can´t take my eyes off of you  
I can´t take my eyes off of you  
I can´t take my eyes..." (**3**)_

"Por que? Por que aquela pirralha tinha que vir junto?"

Riu amargamente de sim mesmo. A que ponto chegara? Por mais que admirasse e respeitasse muito Ryuzaki-sensei, não poderia deixar de amaldiçoar sua neta por estar presente na viagem.

Tinha adorado o fato de que Horio, Kachiro e Katsuo também iriam para ajudar. A presença de Tomoka não o incomodava. Mas por que ela? Dentre todas as garotas do mundo, porque ela?

Observou-a de longe, estava ao lado de Ryoma. Ao lado do _seu Ryoma_.

É, era isso. Ele sabia... e sabia muito bem. Estava experimentando o desgosto do ciúme, mas não podia evitar de sentir que Sakuno era uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com o kouhai. "Ótimo, pensando assim, acabo de admitir que temos alguma coisa que ultrapasse a amizade! Isso é loucura!" _(**4**)_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente estava embarcando. Os assentos do clube de tênis ficavam na parte de trás do avião, parcialmente isolados de toda a excitação dos outros alunos que estavam no vôo fretado para a Seigaku.

Perguntou se Eiji gostaria de ir na janela e para sua surpresa e resposta foi não.

- Não, porque quero dormir. Dormi mal a noite e aproveitando que a terceira poltrona está vaga... posso abusar um pouquinho de você? - o ruivo justificou e perguntou, travesso.

Riu. Realmente seu koi era a perfeita definição de um gato.

- Você pode abusar de mim sim... e muito... - sorriu - Pode sim dormir usando as três poltronas, depois da decolagem. - concordou, beijando uma das mãos do mais novo.

- Domo arigatou! - correspondeu ao carinho com um beijo na bochecha do moreno - Ne, Oishi?

- Nani? - perguntou.

- A...aishiteru! - Viu as bochechas de seu koi atingirem o mesmo tom de seus fios de cabelo.

- Aishiterumo! - Se abraçaram e assim ficaram, ignorando alguns olhares, até que precisaram assumir a posição de decolagem.

Após ser anunciada a estabilidade do vôo, viu o menor deitar a cabeça em seu colo, se aninhando e ocupando então os três lugares. Chamou uma das aeromoças, pedindo um cobertor.

- Sua namorada é muito sortuda de ter alguém que cuide dela assim! - disse sorridente, enquanto entregava o cobertor ao fukubuchou.

- Ah... obrigado. - respondeu sem graça _(**5**)_. Podia ouvir Momoshiro rindo dele na fileira de trás.

Olhou para Eiji. Esse nem ouvira nada, já dormia tranqüilamente. Se pôs a observá-lo. Nada melhor que isso para o tempo passar mais rápido.

_" Você é assim_

_Um sonho pra mim_

_E quando eu não te vejo_

_Eu penso em você_

_Desde o amanhecer_

_Até quando eu me deito_

_Eu gosto de você_

_E gosto de ficar com você_

_Meu riso é tão feliz contigo_

_O meu melhor amigo é o meu amor" (**6**)_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ótimo, _talvez_ houvesse algum fundamento em sentir ciúmes da neta da professora, mas... "Inui?" Isso já estava mais do que beirando o ridículo, realmente precisava se controlar.

Revivia em sua mente os bons momentos compartilhados com o amigo, enquanto ouvia-o conversar com Inui, na fileira de trás, sobre um plano de treino para a viagem.

Irremediavelmente mordido, não resistiu e se virou para trás, prestando atenção na conversa dos dois.

- Acho que você não precisa se preocupar. - confortou uma voz ao seu lado.

- Ãh! Fuji-sempai! Do que está falando? - perguntou envergonhado, por ter sido pego de surpresa.

- Não precisa se sentir assim... - disse com seu costumeiro sorriso - você também é muito importante para ele.

- Gomen, sempai. Não estou entendendo. - disse, achando melhor se passar por desentendido. Concluiu que cometera um grande erro, ao ver o tensai abrir os olhos e fitá-lo de maneira penetrante.

- Gosta dele, não é?

- Er...eu, bem... - foi pego pela verdade crua daquelas palavras.

- Não se preocupe. Sim, particularmente acredito que você tenha chances e não, não contarei a ninguém.

- Ah... domo arigatou. Ah, Fuji-sempai! Uma curiosidade...

- Hai. - o mais velho se prontificou a responder.

- Se gosta tanto dos sucos do Inui, por que se empenha tanto nas voltas de aquecimento? - perguntou curioso.

-É porque... por mais que o suco seja ótimo, ainda é melhor ver os outros sofrendo. - comentou casualmente.

Ficou perplexo com a naturalidade das palavras do outro, que sorria, como se não houvesse dito nada demais.

- Ah, hai. Arigatou por responder. - "Kami-sama! Quero morrer amigo desse cara!" - disse internamente, assustado.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Riu mentalmente da surpresa do kouhai, que virou o rosto, atormentado.

Fechou os olhos e acariciou a mão de Tezuka sobre o cobertor. Apesar de o amigo não ter respondido nada sobre suas últimas palavras da carta, também não o rejeitara. Não queria pensar que ele estava junto de si apenas por pena, apesar de não ser reconfortante, menos pior que fosse só por desejo do que só por pena.

Virou-se novamente para o kouhai que agora dormia e recostou-se no ombro do _seu _buchou, recebendo em resposta um afago na cabeça. Sorriu.

"Mas por enquanto, está tudo bem assim!"

_" Let me come & let me go  
Cause i want you to know  
That i will never leave you  
If you never let me down  
I'll always be around  
Let me come & let me go "_

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Finalmenteeeeeeeeee! Aqui está o capítulo seis! Por favor não me matem pela demora... Mas a escola andou me apertando bastante... _

_Quis fazer esse capítulo um pouco mais longo, para compensar todo o tempo sem atualizar, mas não pude adiantar muita coisa, se não a fic terminava antes de começar!_

_Também quero agradecer às ultimas reviews de incentivo! Domo arigatou mesmo! _

_Koorime-san: Waahh...! Eu vi o clip do movie de Tenipuri e nele apareceram os olhos do Inui através do óculos! São mesmo daquela cor! _

_**(1): Música: Let Me Come and Let Me Go - ATC**_

_**(2): O Fuji estava bem guloso nesse capítulo...vai dizer... ele só é magro de ruim!**_

_**Fuji: pircing eyes Se você tivesse um buchou desses para você, com certeza também seria bem gulosa!**_

_**DV: Hey! o.o ... bom, é verdade mesmo! xD**_

_**(3): Música: The Blower's Daughter - tema de Closer.**_

_**(4): Peço desculpa para as fãs do Momo-sempai! Mas talvez pela primeira vez a intuição dele esteja beeem certa... acho que ele vai passar por uns mals bocados nos próximos capítulos...**_

_**Momo: ARRRHHHG! Mas por que tudo eu?**_

_**Ryoma: Mada mada dane!**_

_**(5): Hahaha... ok, eu precisava escrever essa cena!**_

_**(6): Música: Velha Infância - Tribalistas.**_

_Observação básica: Sinto muito pela baixaria dos _"ooooooooo"_ separando os personagens, mas é que a barra do editor não está funcionando!_

_Ok... por enquanto é isso, prometo que a próxima atualização virá mais rápido, porque os meninos ainda vão virar Queenstown de cabeça para baixo...hehe... _

_Sugestões, críticas, elogios, reclamações, ameaças de morte, please por reviewww...xD_

_kissus!_


	7. Blind Hearts

**A VIAGEM**

****

****

_Capítulo Sete: Blind Hearts_

Olhou para seu koi adormecido e sorriu constrangido ao lembrar do episódio da aeromoça, há um tempo atrás.

"Namorada..." - Não pode deixar de se questionar sobre como Eiji encarava o relacionamento deles.

Podia afirmar sem hesitação que o ruivo era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e que o amava mais que tudo.

Seu neko tinha modos encantadoramente meigos e infantis. E a verdade era que fora do contexto da amizade, fôra esse jeito de criança perdida que seduzira o fukubuchou.

Cada vez que relembrava o primeiro beijo, as sensações afloravam em seu peito, despertando o desejo proibido que sempre tentara esconder. Nunca que qualquer um de seus amigos poderia imaginar esse lado obscuro de seu ser. Afinal, quando a "mãe da Seigaku" assumiria querer perdidamente possuir um de seus filhos, de amá-lo plenamente, tornando ambos os corpos um só? E ver sua face gentil em total rubor, os olhos azuis nublados de desejo e entrega, seus lábios soltando os mais deliciosos suspiros e gemidos de prazer? Nunca... Com certeza.

Voltou à realidade sentindo seu objeto de amor e angústia puxar sua camisa.

- Aishiteru, Oishi... - Eiji dizia baixinho, ainda adormecido.

Sorriu, a felicidade e a culpa assolavam-no ao mesmo tempo. Lágrimas discretas e silenciosas rolavam agora pela face do moreno.

Como podia ansiar tão pecaminosamente por aquele que repousava em seus braços? Ou talvez a pergunta correta fosse: Como não ansiá-lo?

* * *

Sorriu triunfante, seus olhos brilhavam por de trás das lentes. Finalmente colocavam os pés na famosa cidade de Queenstown.

Quando o ônibus parou em frente ao hotel que ficariam, seu coração entrou em descompasso. Não só era agradável constatar o luxo - "E por um preço ótimo, diga-se de passagem." - que estaria a disposição dos regulares, como também o era ver e ouvir as exclamações dos outros formandos presentes no ônibus.

" Logo a primeira etapa do meu plano estará concluída."

No hall de entrada ouviu a voz de Ryuzaki-sensei chamando a todos para que pegassem os cartões dos quartos.

A treinadora chamou por Inui em tom duro e assim fora também seu olhar, até que estivessem próximos o suficiente.

- Acho que nem preciso dizer, mas essa é a minha obrigação como professora. - endoçou o tom de voz e seus olhos passaram a transmitir carinho - _Juízo_ (1).

Tenso devido aos olhares curiosos que lhes eram lançados, concordou com um menear de cabeça, recebendo o cartão das mãos da professora.

- Mais uma coisa, Inui.

- Nani? - questionou confuso.

- Boa sorte. - silabou, sem emitir som algum.

- Domo arigatou. - sorrindo também, fez uma mesura até exagerada e chamou pelo kouhai - Vamos, Kaoru?

- Fsssssss...

Subiram até o quarto indicado. Agradeceu por serem os primeiros, isso evitaria um escândalo, que logo estaria por vir.

Agora estavam em frente a porta do quarto e o garoto do terceiro ano tinha o cartão em mãos. Respirou fundo e abriu.

" Parte inicial: concluída. " - pensou nervoso, dando passagem ao kouhai. - "Certo, cem porcento de chance de uma reação adversa em cinco segundos... quatro... três... dois... um..."

- MAS O QUE É ISSO! Fssssssss... - pôde ouvir o choque inicial do menor.

- Pela insuficiência de quartos, uma dupla teria que ficar numa suíte de casal e dentre a probabilidade de vinte e cinco porcento, fomos sorteados. - mentiu deslavadamente - Espero que não se importe.

O que viu a seguir foi completamente inesperado. A reação do garoto fora com certeza... - " bem atípica! "

- Fssss... - corou, observando a cama de provável _tamanho king_. - Er.. tudo bem, Inui-sempai. - concordou, entrando no banheiro e deixando Inui sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

- Hey, Ryoma? - chamou.

- O que foi? - o mais novo respondeu, largado em sua respectiva cama.

- Você não ouviu nada agora há pouco, quando estávamos no elevador?

- Não, por quê?

- É que pensei ter escutado o Mamushi gritar, mas se você diz que não ouviu nada.

- É, sempai. Sei bem o que é isso. - disse sério - A velhice chegando, né? Eu compreendo...

Riu do despeito de seu kouhai. Fingindo estar indignado, atirou um travesseiro na direção desse, só que... - " Oooopss! "

Péssima idéia. Realmente péssima. Ryoma desviara habilmente e o travesseiro cruzou a porta, esquecida aberta, indo parar... - "Não! Na cabeça de qualquer um, menos... menos na do..."

- Momoshiro e Echizen! Trinta voltas ao redor da quadra amanhã! Por indisciplina...

"Ah! Mas que ótimo começo de viagem!"

Aissim o garoto do segundo ano se pôs a argumentar com o mais velho.

- Quarenta voltas. - Tezuka se limitou a dizer.

- Mas buchou! - Momoshiro tentou contestar.

- Serão cinqüenta, então? - perguntou irredutível.

Estava prestes a gritar, quando uma terceira pessoa que até então estava caída no chão, no meio das malas, se fez presente.

- Tezuka. Será que você poderia me ajudar aqui?

Viu intrigado a expressão do capitão se amenizar e o mesmo levantar o amigo caído com muito cuidado, até carinho, arriscaria dizer.

Apenas um costumeiro sorriso de Fuji foi necessário para que Tezuka recolhesse as malas e fosse para o quarto. - "Wow!" - pensou.

- Melhor você não abusar da sorte. - o tensai comentou, divertido - E essa sua definição de se acertar com alguém também é muito criativa! - disse, pegando o travesseiro caído e entregando-o nas mãos do moreno, para depois repetir o mesmo caminho que Tezuka fizera.

- Definitivamente eu quero morrer amigo desse cara! - comentou, inconformado.

Retornou ao quarto, _fechando a porta dessa vez_, e encarou as faiscantes orbes cor de mel.

- Você tem que ir ao mercado agora. - falou.

- E por que eu? - perguntou, se questionando mentalmente o porquê de não conseguir ficar bravo com o atrevimento do outro. - "Acho que hoje todos resolveram me dar ordens!"

- Porque... eu não quero ir. - um sorriso escapou de seus lábios.

- Como é que é! Não acha que está muito folgado não? - Perguntou sério, sendo que normalmente teria se exaltado. Aproximou-se de Ryoma, trazendo o rosto do menor para perto do seu, encarando-o por segundos intermináveis. Só percebeu o que fizera, quando notou o rubor nas bochechas do outro. Afastou-o, balançando a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar maus pensamentos.

- Certo, eu vou. Mas não me culpe se comprar a mais, ou algo que você não goste.

- Tá... agora vai! - disse, ainda sem graça.

- Humpf! - foi posto quarto à fora, mas ainda assim riu como um bobo no elevador, pensando nas quarenta ou cinqüenta voltas, que logo teria pela frente.

Depois de algum tempo, até que um representante de cada quarto houvesse se apresentado, se dirigiram a pé mesmo para o mercado.

Não acreditava no que estava sentindo agora. Na fila, observava seu próprio cesto de compras, enquanto ouvia a conversa das duas garotas atrás de si.

Por um momento, toda a raiva que sentia de Sakuno havia sumido, ao ouvi-la falando tão bem daquele que ambos amavam.

Passou todo o caminho de volta quieto. Chateado, pensava sobre a possibilidade de Ryoma ser mais livre e feliz com uma garota do que consigo. Talvez fosse melhor assim...

Com o pensamento de tentar conservar a felicidade daquele que mais amava, abriu a porta suspirando, sem dúvida despreparado para a cena que veria em seguida.

Ryoma tinha apenas a cintura envolvida por uma felpuda toalha branca. Sua pele pálida estava molhada e água escorria livremente por seu rosto e esverdeados fios. Estava numa tentativa de se entender com a mala feita por sua mãe.

- Eto... tadai...ma. - concluiu, fechando a boca com muito esforço.

- Momo-sempai! Você chegou rápido! - comentou nervosamente, ruborizando, enquanto voltava para o banheiro.

Fechou os olhos, extasiado, após o kouhai fechar a porta. Aquela semana seria difícil! Qualquer objetivo de juntar o amigo e Sakuno fora esquecido por hora. Como um garoto podia arrancar completamente sua sanidade? Como se deixara atrair por uma criança ainda de formas tão pueris?

* * *

Abriu a porta do quarto, envolvido por uma suave penumbra vinda da janela.

Trouxera milhares de guloseimas que agradariam seu neko-chan.

Ligou apenas a luz do corredor, para guardar as compras. Mesmo depois de dormir tanto no avião, não sabia como Eiji conseguia dormir ainda mais.

Após dar sua tarefa como concluída, apagou a luz, deixando o quarto novamente apenas com a iluminação que provinha das ruas e da lua.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama do outro, dando-lhe um delicado beijo nos lábios. Vencido, deitou-se ao lado do ruivo para segui-lo até o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Definitivamente a reação de Kaoru em não relutar sobre a questão da cama fora inesperada e não poderia não ficar contente com ela.

Colocou todos os vegetais frescos, escolhidos a dedo para a composição de seu novo suco, na geladeira.

Encontrou Kaoru já dormindo, estava descoberto, apesar da queda de temperatura noturna, com uma expressão tranqüila e sem a costumeira bandana na cabeça.

Aproximou-se, afagando-lhe os cabelos suavemente. Tentado demais para recuar, roubou-lhe um beijo tímido, um primeiro beijo, se é que poderia ser assim classificado. Com os pensamentos nublados, voltou o olhar para seu travesseiro, surpreso ao encontrar uma carta e um pequeno pacote, sobre este.

Abrindo a carta, curioso, riu nervosamente em antecipação.

"Inui-sempai,

Não gostaria de parecer atrevido, mas acredito que olhos de um verde tão bonito não deveriam ficar escondidos atrás de um óculos...  
Espero que você aceite.

Kaido Kaoru."

* * *

_(1) - Ok, eu simplesmente não me aguentei aqui!_

_**Gente... sério! Gomen mesmo! Mas como eu expliquei no profile... meu pc foi formatado e eu perdi os capítulos já digitados! Esse ficou MUITO menor que o normal, porque eu havia começado no caderno e terminado no word, então como perdi o arquivo, não lembro de tudo o que escrevi... Por isso talvez a história leve uma continuação diferente do planejado! xD**_

_**Também achei melhor postar, mesmo que pequeno o capítulo, porque vou viajar com a escola essa semana, aí já viu...xx**_

**_Sore demo, domo arigatou para quem leu... eu ainda preciso dar um gás aqui.. :)_**

**_O mais triste é que perdi uma fic linda de Rurouni Kenshin que eu tinha escrito! _**


	8. Exagerado

**A VIAGEM**

****

_Capítulo Oito: Exagerado _

_"Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade _

Paixão cruel desenfreada  
Te trago mil rosas roubadas  
Pra desculpar minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas

Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado

Eu nunca mais vou respirar  
Se você não me notar  
Eu posso até morrer de fome  
Se você não me amar

E por você eu largo tudo  
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais

Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado

E por você eu largo tudo  
Carreira, dinheiro, canudo  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais

Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado

Jogado aos teus pés  
Com mil rosas roubadas  
Exagerado  
Eu adoro um amor inventado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado" - Cazuza

* * *

Entrou no quarto suspirando, para encontrar o tensai assistindo televisão.

Cumprimentou-o apenas com um aceno de cabeça e foi observar a paisagem noturna da cidade, através da vista privilegiada que tinham da varanda.

Aquela se fazia uma bonita noite, mas o buchou não parecia mostrar interesse no conforto e frescor provenientes desta, ou mesmo na lua cheia e nas estrelas que decoravam o céu.

Passou uma mão sobre a testa, cansado. Aquele fora apenas o primeiro dia e já com direito a escândalos nos quartos, travesseiros voadores, fora o longo tempo de permanência na fila do mercado ouvindo as duas garotas conversando.

- E eu pensei que seria diferente? - ironizou-se.

- O que foi, Tezuka? Não está se divertindo?

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Fuji atrás de si.

- Você pergunta porque não teve que ir ao mercado. - comentou.

- E falando em mercado... Onde estão nossas compras? -o menor perguntou - Não vi você entrando com elas...

- No refrigerador.

- Ah, entendo. - o tensai concordou - Mas isso não seria muito mais caro?

- Nossas compras estão no refrigerador. - repetiu impassível.

- Bom... Então isso me permite abrir a garrafa de vinho que tem aqui? - perguntou, vasculhando o eletrodoméstico.

- Não deveria beber. Amanhã teremos treino. - franziu o cenho.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta. - disse, abrindo os penetrantes olhos azuis.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha apenas com esse olhar. Deu-se por vencido, permitindo que o outro abrisse a garrafa.

- Se acordar mal amanhã, não reclame. - comentou, enquanto refazia seu caminho até o sofá da varanda.

A resposta obtida foi o deitar do outro em seu colo, após estender-lhe também uma taça.

- Se acordarmos mal, você quer dizer!

Riu. Somente Fuji para fazê-lo relaxar com tanta facilidade.

Após algum tempo de de conversas bobas, viu sinais claros do efeito da bebida estampados no rosto do tensai. Preocupado, retirou a taça das mão de Fuji.

- Vamos dormir, coisa que já deveríamos estar fazendo há algum tempo.

- Ok. Mas, Tezuka? - perguntou com a voz carregada de sono e álcool.

- Hai.

- Quem vai pagar por essa garrafa de vinho ca-rís-si-ma?

Pegou o menor nos braços, depositando-o em sua devida cama, para depois sorrir abertamente.

- Sabe, ser buchou também tem suas vantagens.

_"Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado"

* * *

_

Revirou-se na cama pela milésima vez. Logo desistiria de dormir.

Observou o amigo na cama ao lado. Este já dormia há tempos e tinha um sono bastante agitado, inclusive.

Riu, nervoso. Não entendia o porquê de ter ficado tão abalado com o acontecido. Ora, era óbvio que já se trocara inúmeras vezes na frente do amigo antes e depois dos treinos, não havia algo que fizesse essa vez diferente.

Sim, havia. Sentiu um frio na barriga só de lembrar do olhar recebido de Momoshiro. Aquilo fora rápido e intenso, simplesmente ilógico. Teve vontade de sair correndo e permanecer no lugar ao mesmo tempo.

- Ahrg! - resmungou sozinho, frustrado sem saber com o quê. - "Agora uma travesseirada seria de grande ajuda. Uma tão forte que me fizesse desmaiar e esquecer tudo isso!"

_"Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade"

* * *

_

Acabara de acordar, simplesmente não tinha mais sono.

Colocou o óculos para observar o relógio. E ainda era cedo... Mas Kaidoh não estava mais no quarto.

Apressando-se, trocou de roupa e dirigiu-se até o restaurante do hotel. De longe avistou o kouhai, em umas das mesas do buffet.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente. Desamarrou a bandana do menor, já que segundo seus dados, isso o deixaria irritado.

- Ohayou! - sussurrou, roçando levemente os lábios na orelha do outro, que estremeceu em resposta.

- O... ohayou, Inui-sempai... - respondeu adoravelmente tímido, segundo as concepções de Inui.

- Quando eu cheguei do mercado você já estava dormindo, imagino que a viagem tenha te cansado. - comentou distraidamente.

- É verdade. - concordou de forma incerta.

- Por isso não tive como agradecer pelo presente antes. - sorriu ante a coloração rubra que as bochechas de Kaidoh assumiram - Mas, olha... Eu gostei muito. Domo arigatou.

- Iie... - respondeu sem jeito, virando o rosto e fugindo do olhar do maior.

- Só que eu ainda não usei. E sabe por quê? - não deu tempo para o outro responder - Porque se para você meus olhos são tão bonitos assim... - parou trazendo o rosto de Kaidoh para perto de si, e tirando os óculos em seguida - Que eles sejam somente seus então! - Completou a frase roubando um rápido beijo do menor e em seguida deixando-o sozinho, atordoado.

_"Paixão cruel desenfreada  
Te trago mil rosas roubadas  
Pra desculpar minhas mentiras  
Minhas mancadas"

* * *

_

Cantarolava alegremente no banho. Dormira muito bem e acordara com Oishi deitado ao seu lado, mais especificamente com os afagos e mimos do fukubuchou.

Suspirou deliciado, enquanto deixava a água quente escorrer por seu rosto e corpo.

Desejava ter Oishi consigo para sempre e ser como uma daquelas pessoas que se casam como primeiro amor.

- Hey, Eiji! Vamos logo, ou perderemos o café da manhã!

- Nyo? Hai! - respondeu, apressando-se.

Saiu do banheiro já vestido, para a sorte ou azar do fukubuchou, com o usual uniforme de treinos e com os fios ruivos pingando.

- Gomen pela demora, Oishi!

- Tudo bem. - respondeu sorrindo, enquanto tomava a toalha das mãos do menor, fazendo-o sentar na cama.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao sentir seus cabelos sendo cuidadosamente secados pelas mãos do outro. Estava quase adormecendo, quando Oishi dissera ter terminado.

- Domo arigatou! - agradeceu, levantando da cama e pousando um delicado selinho nos lábios do outro. Recebeu em resposta um olhar interrogativo e sorriu travesso, para depois pular nos braços do outro, atacando-o num beijo cheio de fome, devidamente correspondido.

- Eiji! - Oishi exclamou aparentemente assustado ao romper o beijo e riu envergonhado - Se você fizer isso de novo, só iremos aparecer no restaurante para o jantar!

- Isso seria ótimo! - As mãos que descansavam seguras, enlaçadas ao pescoço do companheiro desceram languidamente pelas costas, parando num lugar íntimo que sempre desejara tocar. Prendeu o ar em expectativa e encheu as mãos gulosas.

- Ahh! - o outro gemeu em prazer e surpresa.

- Mas já que temos que treinar, deixarei seu convite para depois! - disse voltando ao banheiro - ... Eto...Oishi! Posso pegar sua pasta de dente emprestada? Esqueci a minha.

- É, eu sei, seu bobo! Fui eu que desarrumei suas coisas enquanto você dormia. E por acaso... comprei a pasta de dente que você gosta!

Certo, aquilo havia sido inesperado, algo simples mas que representava muito! Com os olhos rasos, pulou novamente em seu koi, agradecendo por todo o cuidado e se vangloriando por ter ao seu lado o melhor anjo da guarda de todos.

É, provavelmente não chegariam tão cedo à mesa do café.

"_Amor da minha vida  
Daqui até a eternidade  
Nossos destinos foram traçados  
Na maternidade"

* * *

_

Acordara baqueado, não estava em seu melhor humor e provavelmente seu rosto expressava isso claramente, já que podia ver o nítido riso presente nos lábios de Tezuka.

Sua cintura foi enlaçada e ouviu o mais alto falar-lhe:

- Nada de ficar rabugento hoje, afinal, foi você quem quis beber.

- É, mas depois do que eu ouvi dizer o responsável buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu... Acho que você não tem moral para vir me dar bronca - comentou, se virando no abraço e encarando o outro nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos passeavam livres e despudoradas por dentro da camisa do outro.

Viu satisfeito Tezuka cerrar os olhos e sentiu contra seu pescoço o aumento do ritmo respiratório do mesmo. Desceu uma das mãos em carícias firmes à uma das coxas bem torneadas, recebendo um gemido contido como resposta.

Estava para continuar com sua deliciosa tortura quando a voz do outro o interrompeu.

Parou por momento, acompanhando-o silenciosamente até o elevador.

Admirava muito a responsabilidade de Tezuka como buchou e em tudo, apesar da brincadeira que fizera anteriormente. A única coisa que queria era uma demonstração de sentimentos de modo mais _palpável. _Queria de alguma forma uma resposta para a declaração feita na carta.

Chegaram na mesa do café e polidamente o tensai saudara a todos com seu costumeiro sorriso, escondendo o que lhe incomodava.

- Tezuka?

- Nani?

- Não é melhor ligar novamente no quarto do Oishi e do Eiji?

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco...

- Você está tão concessivo hoje ...! - riu, adorando pegar no pé do garoto de óculos.

- Oishi é o fukubuchou, sabe de suas responsabilidades.

- Hai, mas ele também é humano. Deve estar feliz, descobrindo um novo sentido para o termo "Dupla de Ouro"...

Ao ver o olhar incrédulo que lhe foi lançado, continuou: - Esquece! Melhor deixar para lá.

_"Eu nunca mais vou respirar  
Se você não me notar  
Eu posso até morrer de fome  
Se você não me amar"

* * *

_

Estava ocupado em sua disputa com Ryoma para ver quem comia mais, quando lembrou de algo importante.

Sim, a idéia maluca de que Ryoma seria mais feliz com Sakuno ainda persistia em sua cabeça.

- Wahh... Eu desisto. - comentou vencido e desanimado.

- Como assim, Momo-sempai? Normalmente você come até desmaiar.

- Hehe ... - riu sem graça, numa tentativa de esconder seus medos. - Ainda temos que treinar hoje, não seria legal se eu passasse mal agora.

- Ainda temos que treinar e eu venceria você, passando mal ou não!

- Isso é um desafio? - perguntou mais animado

- Não, apenas uma convicção mesmo.

- Vamos tirar isso a limpo AGORA!

E mais uma vez Momoshiro deixara Sakuno de lado. Mas ainda assim esquecia de outra coisa muito mais importante...

- Onde os dois pensam que vão?

- Er... Estamos indo treinar, buchou! Tenho que mostrar para esse pirralho que...

- Quarenta voltas ao redor da quadra, por indisciplina no corredor dos quartos! - Tezuka sentenciou impassível.

"Kuso! Eu tinha esquecido!" - Apesar de resmungar mentalmente, acabou concordando por falta de opção.

_"E por você eu largo tudo  
Vou mendigar, roubar, matar  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais_

_E por você eu largo tudo  
Carreira, dinheiro, canudo  
Até nas coisas mais banais  
Pra mim é tudo ou nunca mais_

_Exagerado  
Jogado aos teus pés  
Eu sou mesmo exagerado  
Adoro um amor inventado"

* * *

_

_Notas:_

_Ahh... como sempre eu estou bem atrasada com a história... Como disse antes, meu pc não anda colaborando muito, fora que estou em época de provas finais na escola! Não deveria nem estar no pc, porque tenho recuperação amanhã.. Mas ainda há esperanças de eu estar livre no dia 30/11... Aí vou poder digitar com mais calma..._

_Por questões de tempo o capítulo acabou sendo dividido em dois tb... :/_

_Mas a história tá indo, e eu promeeeeeeto que não vai ficar uma pegação sem enredo... Logo logo um salto de pára-quedas vai por adrenalina por aqui...hehe.._

_Domo arigatou a todo mundo que está lendo!_

_Um super thanks especial para a minha mestra KS que sempre comenta e me incentiva!_

_E arigato pelas outras pessoas que mandam reviem também! Porque não sei se isso é notável (ok, na minha primeira fic publicada eu sei que é, rs), mas eu morro de vergonha de postar as fics... Acho que até pq a maioria das pessoas com quem eu convivo diariamente tem preconceitos contra yaoi e sei lá..._

_Whatever, tá tarde e eu ainda não comecei a estudar...vou indo! _

_Kissus!_


	9. Entre Ciúmes e Emoções que Afloram

**A VIAGEM**

****

_Capítulo Nove: Entre Ciúmes e Emoções que Afloram_

Após o café, os regulares entraram em quadra. Todos rindo dos garotos que pagavam as voltas de penitencia, mas logo foram silenciados por Inui, que anunciava como seriam os treinos do dia.

Kaoru ouviu seu sempai dizendo que programara um treino para cada regular e não pôde deixar de encarar o chão, encabulado. Provavelmente não saberia como agir quando ele viesse a ter consigo, para explicar a seqüência de exercícios.

" Talvez eu estivesse me sentindo melhor, se não houvesse feito nada..." - pensou. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Isso não poderia ser alterado e mesmo que quisesse se recriminar, havia gostado do beijo roubado. - "K'so!"

Ficou quieto, ansioso, fitando o nada até Inui se aproximar.

- Bom, Kaoru. Acho que só falta o seu." - falou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Observou os colegas de time ao seu redor. Ótimo, pelo menos estavam todos distraídos.

Logo Inui começava a explicar a seqüência, enquanto Kaoru se limitava a concordar com a cabeça, tentando se focar no treino e não no beijo e em todas as apreensões que existiam em sua mente.

- Agora que já terminei de explicar... Você não quer experimentar a nova versão do suco?

Viu apavorado as feições do maior mudarem e aquele sorriso sádico tão conhecido aparecer, enquanto estendia um copo de conteúdo duvidoso.

- Não, obrigado. - recusou prontamente.

- Não mesmo? Que pena... Tinha feito esse copo só para você. - curvou levemente os ombros em desânimo - Mas melhor não jogar fora... Talvez Tezuka possa querer, ou quem sabe Momosh...

Inui não teve tempo de concluir sua fala. Enciumado, Kaoru roubou o copo de suas mãos quase violentamente, fechando os olhos em seguida, como se já esperasse pelo pior. Num segundo de coragem deu um gole pequeno. Depois outro e outro... E rapidamente o copo estava vazio.

- Fssss... Arigatou, sempai.

- Então estava bom? - sorriu satisfeito - Que alívio, tomara que você não passe mal depois. - Comentou distraído em seu típico humor negro e ao ver o terror que aparecera nas feições do outro, não pode evitar de rir - Brincadeira, na verdade eu fiz o suco, baseado nos dados que tenho sobre o seu gosto em relação à frutas. Admito que fui mais cauteloso que o normal, mas não provei para saber o resultado. Mas vamos ver... - disse, puxando o outro para perto e passando atrevidamente a língua pelos lábios semi abertos do outro.

- _Hai, muito bom gosto você tem, Kaoru._ - concluiu sorrindo e deixando novamente o kouhai em seu constrangimento, diante de seu comentário dúbio.

- Inui-sempai...

* * *

Agora treinava sozinho os exercícios de agilidade que Inui passara. Melhor assim, precisava refrescar a cabeça, pois fora difícil para os dois esconderem as caras de culpados quando desceram para tomar café, muito atrasados, inclusive com Oishi segurando sua mão deliberadamente, aparentando não sem importar com os risinhos que lhes eram lançados. Aquilo o havia deixado envergonhado.

Ele e Oishi eram opostos naquele sentido. Enquanto ele morria de vergonha de "mostrar o relacionamento" deles em público, o fukubuchou tinha vergonha de soltar-se quando estavam sozinhos.

Mas não havia problema. Eles tinham tempo para aprender a lidar com tudo isso.

- Hey, Fujiko?

- Hai, Eiji. - o tensai se voltou para o amigo, sorridente como sempre, mas com um ar cansado.

- Como foi seu dia ontem? - perguntou e ao ver o ar de desentendido do tensai, achou melhor se explicar - é que ontem eu dormi a viagem inteira e quando chegamos ao hotel, dormi outra vez! - disse, rindo das próprias atitudes.

- Ah. Logo que chegamos, Momoshiro e Echizen aprontaram, por isso estavam correndo até agora há pouco.

- Sério, o que houve?! - perguntou de forma empolgada.

Fuji riu. - eles estavam discutindo e haviam esquecido a porta do quarto aberta. Eis que quando passávamos por lá um travesseiro perdido acabou na cabeça do Tezuka. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio, porque uma travesseirada num corredor de hotel não é algo que se leve todo dia e logo estava despreparado, e ambos fomos ao chão. Com mala e tudo!

Depois de piscar incrédulo por inúmeras vezes, Eiji começou a rir sonoramente e só parou quando já beirava as lágrimas.

- Mas se só acabou nisso, Tezuka estava de muito bom humor, ne? - perguntou surpreso.

- Hai. eu tive que ajudar nessa hora...

- Nossa, nyo! Fujiko! Você tem o poder! - Exclamou impressionado - Só você para acalmar o buchou.

- Sshhh... Melhor você falar mais baixo, ou terá o mesmo destino daqueles dois.

- Hahaha... ok! E o que mais aconteceu enquanto eu dormia?

* * *

Ótimo. Mas não era isso que ele queria o tempo todo? Simplesmente perfeito. Momoshiro resmungava sozinho, enciumado, enquanto observava Sakuno cuidando de um ferimento no joelho de Ryoma, que se distraíra estranhamente no meio de uma recepção. - "No que o baixinho estaria pensando?" - _Ele _queria estar ao lado do Ryoma oferecendo ajuda e recebendo aquele sorriso como resposta.

"Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?" - Reclamou em pensamentos, afinal... Já não havia decidido que para o bem do _seu kouhai,_ não deveria se aproximar deixando-o livre para Sakuno?... ok, não decidira nada. - "Não sei, mas provavelmente, tudo errado!"

Parou seu martírio mental ao sentir-se intensamente observado. Sua primeira reação, esperançosa, foi olhar para o menor... Não, infelizmente não era ele. Então seguiu o olhar pelos outros regulares e viu que Fuji o encarava de modo ininterrupto.

Achou melhor deixar seu estranhamento pra lá e tentar fazer o mesmo com seu ciúme. Sem mesmo pedir licença, saiu do treino, indo parar numa das redes que havia na área de lazer do luxuoso hotel.

Sim, aquele era um lugar agradável. Poderia se perder no tempo observando o lago e toda a paisagem que havia ao seu redor, como se a paz do ambiente penetrasse em seu ser, acalmando por hora seu coração.

* * *

Houve uma pausa para o almoço e depois todos continuaram a treinar por mais um período, até que Ryuzaki-sensei julgara ser suficiente. A partir daí, estavam liberados para fazer o que quisessem.

Colocou a mochila nas costas, enquanto subia numas das bicicletas alugadas no hotel.

- Fuji? - ao obter a pronta atenção do outro, continuou - Por que me deteve, quando eu ia falar com Momoshiro?

- Gomen, Tezuka. Ele precisa de um tempo... - sorriu - Com certeza você notou que ele não está num comportamento normal, mas se as coisas piorarem, eu mesmo vou conversar com ele.

- Certo. Vamos então? - consentiu, perguntando mais relaxado.

Iniciaram a trilha que daria às montanhas. Esse era um de seus hobbies e Fuji alegara querer ir junto, porque isso seria algo romântico.

Pedalavam a subida em silêncio, apenas observando a paisagem, quando Tezuka sentiu um aperto no peito. As palavras do menor ressoavam em sua mente: "...Isso vai ser romântico...".

Mesmo que quisesse estar ao lado de Fuji, ainda não tinha a maturidade emocional necessária para expor esse sentimento em palavras. Esperava de verdade que suas ações pudessem fazer esse trabalho, ao menos por enquanto.

* * *

Chegaram ao topo e fez questão de estender uma toalha que pegara emprestada para sentarem-se.

Ainda em silêncio, sentaram-se sobre o tecido felpudo e recostaram-se numa árvore, abraçados, vendo o magnífico pôr-do-sol, que tingia o céu num belo dégradé.

Sentiu a mão do moreno de óculos subir de seu ombro, até tocar delicadamente seu rosto. E ouviu a voz arrastada e sonolenta no pé de seu ouvido.

- Gomen, Fuji.

- Por quê? - perguntou assustado.

- Por ainda não conseguir responder da forma que você merece, mas...

Aninhou o buchou em seu colo, retirando seus óculos e fazendo um gostoso cafuné em seus cabelos. - Não tem problema. - disse sorrindo ternamente.

- Mas mesmo assim... Arigatou por estar comigo... - concluiu, antes de pegar no sono, deixando um Fuji sozinho, beirando as lágrimas de tanta alegria.

Sim, é claro que gostaria de receber uma resposta mais segura por parte do outro. Mas não podia ser tão egoísta, fora que em atos como essa simples entrega, podia ler os sentimentos que Tezuka ainda não sabia exprimir.

* * *

_Konbanwa, minna: )_

_É, eu sei... Ainda estou devendo duas cenas! A cena das termas, sugerida pela Koorime-chan e a cena do salto de pára-quedas. Mas...ainda temos "uma semana" pela frente..._

_A Ma-chan havia me perguntado quantos capítulos a fic teria...sinceramente não sei, só posso dizer que em relação aos meus planos, estou bem atrasada..._

_Domo arigatou por todas as reviews!! Mesmo: ) Porque saber que, de certa forma as pessoas estão gostando, me dá ânimo para continuar!_

_Domo arigatou: Mikage-sama, Yami-san e Sakuno-san!_

_E antes que eu esqueça... Queria fazer uma enquete...Porque nas minhas fics mais longas eu uso a classificação "M", só para não perder a liberdade de escrita e não ofender ninguém. Só queria perguntar a opinião de vocês...Sigo a fic com lemon ou sem? Onegai, deixem suas opiniões..._

_Arigatou!_

_Kissus!_


	10. Doce Surpresa, Doce Tortura

**A VIAGEM**

****

_Capítulo Dez: Doce Surpresa, Doce Tortura: Insolações e Presentes._

Com o fim dos treinos daquele dia, foi atrás do garoto que saíra mais cedo, sem aviso.

Acabou por encontrá-lo dormindo na rede. Todo esparramado.

Sorriu involuntariamente ao notar que Momoshiro resmungava durante o sono, ainda se vangloriando para o pai por causa de sua nota de Inglês, ao que entendera. O mais velho dormia sem se quer notar o sol que lhe queimava o rosto e o corpo.

Indignado com a falta de preocupação e irresponsabilidade do sempai, retirou o boné, usando-o para proteger o rosto do amigo descuidado contra os raios de sol.

"Mada mada dane!"

Dando-se por satisfeito levantou, indo em direção a parte interna do hotel. Estava muito quente e desejava tomar alguma coisa.

- Hey, Ochibi!

- Uh? Eiji-sempai...

- Não quer tomar um sorvete comigo?

Mas o ruivo não esperou uma resposta e arrastou o mais novo restaurante a dentro.

Após feitos os pedidos, Ryoma não pode conter sua curiosidade e perguntou:

- Por que Oishi-sempai não está com você?

Ok, pergunta errada. De certo que normalmente não fazia um gênero curioso, mas logo quando precisava iniciar uma conversa dava um fora desses? Seu erro podia ser constatado pela cara de choro que Eiji assumira.

- Ele disse que precisava sair para procurar uma coisa... E não quis que eu fosse junto.

- Hai, entendo. - concordou, ainda sem jeito.

- Mas quando ele estiver de volta, não escapará de me fazer um relato completo de onde estava e o que fez!

- Melhor não. - respondeu friamente, colocando uma generosa colherada de sorvete na boca.

- Nyo?

- Você não confia nele? - perguntou, vendo os olhos azuis ficando marejados outra vez. Não pôde evitar de se questionar o motivo para tanto drama.

- Hai. Você tem razão. - disse sorrindo tristemente. - Arigatou, Ryoma-kun. - se retirou da mesa, levando consigo seu sorvete ainda intocado.

Ao terminar o pequeno sorvete de quatro bolas, se dirigiu novamente até onde Momoshiro dormia. Como passara mais de uma hora e já começava a anoitecer, o maior já deveria estar acordado.

Mas ao parar ao lado da rede, a situação encontrada foi outra: o garoto do segundo ano, em seu sono agitado, havia jogado longe o boné que deixara para proteger seu rosto. E com as luzes que começavam a ser ligadas, pôde constatar que o maior estava no mínimo... torrado.

"Baka. Preciso subir com ele logo."

Correu os olhos pela _pequena_ distância que separava a região das quadras da parte interna do hotel. Ia precisar de ajuda, com certeza.

Perdido num quase desespero, pela primeira vez na sua vida sentira alívio ao ver Inui-sempai se aproximando. Correu em sua direção e explicou o ocorrido. Logo os dois estavam levando Momoshiro para o quarto, com todo o cuidado, já que esse tinha queimaduras no rosto, braços e pernas.

Após um árduo caminho, finalmente depositaram o garoto que dormia em sua respectiva cama.

- É melhor que você cuide das queimaduras e force-o a tomar bastante líquido quando acordar.

- Certo. Domo arigatou, Inui-sempai.

- De nada. - Se permitiu sorrir de forma amigável e se dirigiu à porta, quando foi chamado novamente. Parou sem olhar para trás. - Não, não se preocupe. Cuidarei para que Tezuka não saiba de nada... Até porque coletei informações interessantes.

Ryoma agradeceu de novo e assim que a porta foi fechada pôs-se a admirar o amigo de forma perdida. - "Cabeça dura, ainda tem muito o que aprender".

Foi até o banheiro, buscando um hidratante pós-sol naquele kit de remédios e itens, considerados por ele até então desnecessários, que foram cuidadosamente selecionados por sua mãe.

"Pelo menos serviu para algo." - pensou ao retornar ao quarto com o tubo nas mãos.

Observou o corpo do mais velho. Seria melhor retirar seu uniforme para avaliar melhor e tratar dos estragos.

Suas mãos trêmulas começaram a despir o amigo timidamente. Se amaldiçoava mil vezes pela expectativa que aumentava em seu peito a cada pedaço de pele revelado. Fascínio à parte, por favor. Aquele não era um momento para isso.

Retomando o foco, franziu o cenho ao notar queimaduras mais intensas nas regiões de articulação. Provavelmente trariam desconforto quando Momo-sempai acordasse e quisesse se mover.

Com dignidade ímpar e uma delicadeza que desconhecia em si mesmo, passou o produto pelas regiões marcadas de sol, enquanto o agradável aroma se espalhava pelo ambiente.

Ao fim, sobrara um pouco de hidratante em suas mãos, destinado ao rosto do outro. Espalhou esse restante por suas bochechas, nariz e testa, sentindo-se muito satisfeito ao terminar.

Mesmo passada a urgência da situação, seu coração estava em descompasso, completamente indefeso em relação a visão de um alguém desejado numa oportunidade tão tentadora...

Ryoma sempre soubera do sono pesado do amigo. Seria essa uma boa hora para testar o quão pesado esse sono era?

Num impulso, ignorando os avisos de sua hesitante consciência, uniu seus lábios aos daquele que mais amava, estremecendo com o contato.

Tentado pelo êxtase roubado, deitou seu corpo sobre o maior, cauteloso com as regiões queimadas, descansando a cabeça no peito do mais velho. Suspirou em profundo deleite ao ouvir as batidas compassadas do coração desse.

Aquela era uma situação nova, completamente desconhecida. Toda a emoção que aflorara num contato tão simples, toda aquela sensação de proteção e aconchego num momento tão proibido e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo e tão certo... Sentiu-se relaxar, enquanto o refrescante aroma do hidratante, que misturado com o suave perfume exalado pela pele de Momoshiro, inebriava seus sentidos. Logo seus olhos foram se tornando pesados e se permitiu dormir com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, reflexo da alegria imensurável que pulsava junto ao seu coração.

* * *

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu rosto arder. Olhou para o teto... Com certeza não estava mais na rede e na realidade, nem se lembrava de ter adormecido.

Tentou se mover, tomando consciência de que havia alguém em cima de si. Baixou os olhos de forma curiosa, estancando em pura surpresa. Era Ryoma. Sim, era Echizen Ryoma quem dormia enroscado em seu peito.

Fechou novamente os olhos, tentando não se mover mais, para apenas aproveitar aquele doce contato. Subitamente um detalhe que até então passara despercebido lhe pusera atento novamente: encontrava-se semi nu! Estava apenas de cueca e Ryoma dormia sobre si, abraçado ao seu corpo.

Fosse lá o que houvesse ocorrido, aquilo não importava mais, a única pessoa que importava era aquela que descansava sobre seu peito.

Ao tentar abraçar o menor, sentiu o ardor novamente. Eram seus braços, eles ardiam muito. Mas mesmo assim, num ato de teimosia característica, abraçou o mais novo com força, com medo de que alguém o levasse dali, de que alguma garota o devasse dali.

Talvez tivesse apertado com muita força, concluiu ao senti-lo se mexer preguiçosamente.

Apoiando as mãos na cama, Ryoma abriu os olhos e fitou seu sempai, de forma que seus olhos dourados brilharam intensamente.

- Ohayou. - sussurrou com a voz ainda rouca de sono, num tom totalmente sexy, que arrepiara Momoshiro quando esse sentiu o hálito quente tocar em sua pele.

- Konbanwa. - respondeu sorrindo, ao conferir no relógio que já era quase hora do jantar e adorando pensar na possibilidade de um dia poder acordar sempre com um bom dia tão tentador.

- Gomen por ter dormido aqui. - se desculpou, embora no fundo não estivesse nada arrependido.

- Iie... tudo bem. - disse parando o garoto do primeiro ano que fazia menção de se levantar - Na verdade eu... eu gostei. - admitiu desviando o olhar, enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar. - Mas o que houve comigo? - perguntou, puxando timidamente o outro para cima de si novamente.

- Você saiu sem aviso do treino, adormeceu na rede e perdeu o almoço. Mas adormeceu profundamente, ficando no sol durante horas. Até jogou longe meu boné, que eu tinha deixado protegendo seu rosto. Agora está aí, todo queimado. - disse, pousando o dedo no nariz que brilhava, vermelho, lembrando um palhaço ou mesmo uma rena. - Ma da ma da da ne... - concluiu em tom de provocação, levantando-se da cama em seguida.

- Eu tive meus motivos para sair do treino. - respondeu, tentando ignorar o vazio que sentira quando o menor se levantou.

- Que seriam? - questionou, oferecendo uma lata de Ponta de morango ao maior - A propósito, melhor você beber. Deve ter perdido muito líquido devido aos _seus motivos_.

- Gomen, não quero falar nisso agora. - respondeu sentindo sua cabeça latejar. Certo, isso era o que chamavam de insolação. - E como está o seu joelho? Pelo que vejo, Sakuno-san fez um bom curativo.

- Está melhor. Na verdade ela estava estranha... Falava muito e não se acertava com as bandagens.

- E você nem desconfia do por quê? - perguntou, emitindo um sorriso triste.

- Não. - continuou, sabendo que no fundo estava mentindo. - No final foi a Ryuzaki-sensei quem fez o curativo.

- Hai. - concordou aliviado de forma quase infantil.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do quarto, tornando o clima desagradável.

- Hey, Ryoma?

- Nani?

- Obrigado. - sorriu genuíno e viu o menor virando de costas para si.

- Imagina. Eu realmente... - parou -fiquei preocupado com você. - assumiu envergonhado, enquanto tentava, em vão, se entender com a mala de viagem.

- O que está procurando? - Momoshiro perguntou.

- As roupas sociais, mas não consigo encontrar...! Então se você quiser entrar no banho primeiro...

- Roupas sociais?

- Baka. Você não pode ter esquecido. Estava no roteiro da viagem que o jantar do primeiro dia de treinos seria uma festa no hotel. E sorte a sua que as noites daqui são frias... Hehe, não seria nada bom usar usar esse tipo de roupa com essas _suaves_ queimaduras. - respondeu divertido.

- É, trouxe sim, mas eu tinha esquecido.

* * *

Estava sentado na cama, com a televisão ligada. Não que estivesse atento ao programa que passava... Apenas comia compulsivamente todas as guloseimas que seu koi lhe comprara, num ato de pura ansiedade.

Já quase começava a chorar, quando a porta foi aberta.

Sim, Oishi havia chegado. E Eiji não sabia se pulava em cima do mais velho, ou se ficava quieto como Ochibi sugerira.

- Desculpe a demora, Neko-chan. - disse em seu tom amável, fechando a porta e sentando-se na cama do ruivo em seguida.

Certo, sua curiosidade crescia a cada momento e enfim não pôde evitar de perguntar:

- Onde você estava?

- Gomen, mas isso é _hi mi tsu_! - sorriu de forma boba.

- Nyaaah, Oishi! Lá vem você com essa história de himitsu de novo! - disse fazendo biquinho, com uma criança mimada - Maaaaaaas... Se eu insistir mais um pouco, como naquela vez em que você não queria me falar sobre a viagem... Aí você me conta? - perguntou sorrindo, puxando o fukubuchou para um abraço.

- Ah... Talvez.

- E se eu pedir _de outro jeito_? - questionou manhoso, arranhando levemente a nuca do outro.

- Humm... - Segurou o rosto do ruivo com ambas as mãos, encarando-o nos olhos. - Ok, a única coisa que posso dizer é que estive procurando um presente para você. Mas só vai saber o que é no dia do seu aniversário. - contou, dando-se por vencido em partes e ganhando em retorno aquele sorriso cristalino que tanto amava.

Palavra alguma poderia exprimir sua surpresa naquele momento. Enquanto reclamava sobre não poder estar com o moreno, este estava lhe comprando um presente. _Na verdade, mais um presente_.

Permitiu que suas lágrimas corressem livremente e atacou a boca do seu koi de forma passional.

- Eu não sei o que é, nem faço idéia... Mas sei que vou gostar porque veio de você! - Deitou-se sobre o corpo do outro. - Ne, Oishi?

- O que foi?

- Duas coisas, na verdade... - comentou sem graça.

- Até três! - o moreno respondeu brincando.

- Ok, a primeira é...nya... você faz o nó da gravata pra mim, mais tarde? - perguntou sem jeito. A verdade é que nunca aprendera a fazer o bendito nó, porque sempre tinha alguém para quem correr em momentos como esse.

- Umhum... - Oishi respondeu com a cabeça - E a segunda coisa? - perguntou curioso.

- _HI MI TSU!_ - Riu travesso ao notar o semblante incrédulo do outro.

- Essa fala é minha e você não pode usá-la. - mostrou a língua, em provocação. - Agora trate de me contar!

- Tenho mesmo que contar? Isso não é justo! - parou, medindo as palavras - Na verdade... Eu queria saber se você ficaria bravo se eu pedisse um outro presente de aniversário... - perguntou encabulado, escondendo o rosto no peito de um desentendido fukubuchou.

- Hai, claro! - concordou sorrindo ternamente.

"Bom, Kikumaru Eiji. É agora." - pensou, enquanto observava seu próprio reflexo dentro dos olhos verdes. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do outro e, reunindo toda a coragem do mundo, pediu:

- No dia do meu aniversário, de presente eu também quero que... nya... você me faça completamente seu!

* * *

Foram os primeiros a descer ao salão, sendo seguidos de Momoshiro e Ryoma. No momento estavam os quatro em roda, saboreando deliciosas batidas, sem álcool, sendo que esse último detalhe fora uma ordem do buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, que estava irresistível em toda a sua elegância natural.

Apesar de estar num estado deslumbrado, não passou despercebido pelo tensai a estranha mudança de fisionomia por parte de Momoshiro. Acompanhou o olhar do mais novo, descobrindo o motivo: as duas garotas do primeiro ano haviam chegado e Sakuno estava delicadamente linda. Ela tinha os longos cabelos soltos e usava um vestido preto, longo e de frente única.

Puxou o enraivecido kouhai para perto de si e disse:

- Calma. Não se precipite, Momo. Você tem bem menos a se preocupar do que imagina... - sorriu enigmático.

Logo o coquetel havia começado, todos os regulares se encontravam juntos e a pista de dança começava a encher também.

Em meio a divertidas conversas, poucos foram os que notaram que Ryoma já não se encontrava mais entre eles.

Concluindo que por bem seria melhor distrair o kouhai por um tempo, Fuji decidiu puxar assunto:

- Ne, Momoshiro? O que você aprontou essa tarde para estar tão torrado? - um sorriso _levemente_ sádico passou por suas feições.

- Ele tentou assar bolo!! Só que queimoooooouuuu...!! - respondeu Eiji, que até então estava quieto, divagando sobre outros assuntos mais interessantes.

- Não foi nada, apenas um pequeno acidente! - disse, rindo nervosamente. Estaria encrencado se o buchou descobrisse - Ne, minna? Seria bom se o Taka-san estivesse com a gente, né? - mudou estrategicamente de assunto.

"Eehhh... Até que ele não é tão ruim assim... Muito bem, hora de provocar um pouquinho..." - pensou.

- Hai, é verdade... o Taka-san é uma ótima pessoa e provavelmente seria uma companhia de viagem muito agradável! - comentou sorridente, sentindo um olhar fuzilar-lhe.

Esperou alguns minutos estratégicos para que a calma voltasse ao semblante do buchou e:

- Ne, Tezuka? Vem comigo até o bar? - perguntou, mas sem dar espaço de resposta ao outro, arrastando-o para longe de todos.

Quando achou que já estavam bem longe da rodinha e bem perdidos na multidão, prensou o mais alto contra uma parede próxima, sem conter um olhar predatório.

- Aqui não é o bar... - comentou um Tezuka emburrado, querendo se soltar.

- Não se preocupe, _buchou_. Ninguém está olhando... - comentou enquanto corria suas mãos ávidas pela lateral do corpo do moreno. - Ne, _Tezuka-kun_? Eu já disse que você fica adorável quando está enciumado? - perguntou desabotoando alguns botões da camisa e espalmando o abdômen definido.

A resposta obtida foi um simples virar de rosto, constrangido. Desejável, mas ainda dava para provocar mais.

- Até parece que... _Tezuka Kunimitsu_ precisa sentir ciúme de alguém?! Oh, perdoe-me. Devo estar equivocado. - disse na ponta dos pés, enquanto passava a língua lentamente e de forma obscena pelo pescoço que lhe fora facilmente oferecido. - Também não sei se já disse, mas vou ter um prazer enooorme em desfazer esse nó de gravata tão caprichado e tirar cada peça de roupa sua quando voltarmos para o quarto...! - Selou a promessa com um beijo que transbordava sensualidade, e era um show a parte para quem quisesse observar, sentindo contra seu corpo uma resposta bem insatisfeita, acompanhada de gemidos contidos.

* * *

_Nyaaah!! Gomen meeesmo pela demora!_

_A verdade é que esse capítulo já estava mesmo pronto há algum tempo... Demorei porque quis fazer algumas alterações segundo as sugestões nas reviews! ;) Sankyu!_

_1- Hehehe... Eu não pude evitar! Como o Tezuka é meu personagem favorito, estou a-d-o-r-a-n-d-o deixá-lo em apuros! ; p ... O fukubuchou acabou ficando complicado também!_

_2- Sim! Esse capítulo não teve InuKai! Gomen, mas eu precisava tirar o atraso MomoRyo, fora que o Inui ainda não vai dar sossego para o Mamushi..._

_3- Agradecimentos especiais:_

_**Pinku-chan:** Arigatou por ler! Realmente o Taka-san ia ficar sobrando, mas... eu tive que incluí-lo de novo, pelo menos um pouquinho...só pra judiar do buchou! Também acho que você não gostou muito dessa cena em que o Fuji tá muito seme... Mas... vamos ver até onde vai o auto controle do buchou... (Rapha nada cruel)_

_**Koorime-chan: **TakaFuji! Hahahahaha...!! Mas eu ainda estou devendo a cena das termas ne? Não esqueci! Alguma sugestão de quem você quer ver sofrendo nessa cena? Porque o fukubuchou já está parcialmente encrencado...xD._

_**Mikage-sama:** Arigatou por tudo e por se oferecer para betar... ;) Talvez não fique exatamente lemon, fique só "lime"... ainda não sei. Mas pelo menos é legal saber que as pessoas que se manifestaram não se incomodam at all com esse tipo de cena... Como você pediu, dei uma ajudada no Momo...e prometo que a Sakuno não vai atrapalhar por muito mais tempo._

_**Yue-chan:** Arigatou por todos os elogios. Dá uma certa tranqüilidade saber que a história não está tão boba assim, hehe... E não pretendo empacar com essa fic! A única inimiga será a escola de novo, quando as aulas voltarem... Mas se tudo acabar bem ainda tem a Love Bar pra continuar e a Sentimentos Revelados pra melhorar (e muuuuuuuito!).._

_**Yami Nicki:** Sankyu mesmo por acompanhar! Dessa vez não teve InuKai, mas no cap onze ou estourando no doze, pretendo fazer uma abordagem especial pra eles! _

_Arigatou! ;)_

_kissus!_


	11. Fechar Uma Porta Implica em Abrir Outra

**A VIAGEM **

_Capítulo Onze: Fechar Uma Porta Implica em Abrir Outra_

Quando soubera da viagem, pode imaginar que seria diferente, que seria uma experiência divertida e digna de ser lembrada para sempre. Mas até o momento, tudo se realizara de modo _tão_ diferente que não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia.

"Se atrasara para o treino, ignorando suas responsabilidades como fukubuchou , vira Momoshiro agindo estranhamente e agora o kouhai estava ligeiramente torrado... E, melhor nem mencionar as palavras e o comportamento daquele que estava ao seu lado." - pensou, atordoado, enquanto sentia seu corpo reagir com a mera lembrança dessas palavras.

Ninguém seria capaz de imaginar como fora difícil resistir àquele pedido sussurrado ao pé de seu ouvido... Mas o mais importante foi saber que ele não era anormal, não era o único a sentir desejo.

Suspirou, voltando à realidade de forma mais calma, enlaçando a mão do ruivo com a sua, discretamente, acolhido pela escuridão do ambiente.

* * *

Sentado em uma mesa e afastado dos colegas de time, ponderava sobre o acontecido desde que Inui-senpai entrara no quarto, após o treino. Naquele momento eles não haviam conversado desde o incidente matinal.

_Braços abraçados aos joelhos, olhos focando o nada. A insegurança e a plenitude conflitavam entre si, buscando por mais espaço em seu coração._

_Sentia vergonha de encarar o senpai nos olhos, já que não sabia o que dizer, pois ainda estava sem chão perante as investidas do mesmo. Mas é claro que ao mesmo tempo se sentia feliz._

_Tinha imortalizado em sua memória aquele momento em que se sentiu preso aos olhos do maior, quando o mundo lhe pareceu parar e recebeu os lábios do mais velho sobre os seus, resultando numa grande descarga elétrica a passar por seu corpo e no bambear de suas pernas._

_Cerrou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Pensou em como aquele primeiro beijo poderia ter evoluído se não houvesse alguém no local, tomando café da manhã. Será que aquilo era realmente certo?... Será que ainda era Kaidoh Kaoru?_

_- Kaidoh... - talvez ainda o fosse, pensou quando uma voz o retirou de seu transe._

_- Inui-senpai? - seu coração falhou e sua voz se fez quase inaudível - Quando você chegou?!_

_- Cheguei há tempo suficiente para saber que você não está bem. - disse com um sorriso contido - Aliás, preciso pedir desculpas por hoje de manhã._

_Ao ouvir as palavras de Inui-senpai, sentiu o pânico a dominar-lhe. Então ele queria se desculpar?_

_"Ele está arrependido..."_

_- Sobre o acontecido de mais cedo, acho que fui rápido demais. Num ímpeto, esqueci de considerar que você poderia nunca ter feito algo assim antes. Gomenasai, não vai acontecer de novo._

_Encarou o outro nos olhos. Sim, podia enxergar sinceridade e ternura nele... - "Não vai acontecer de novo?" - Isso implicava na possibilidade de haver outras vezes, ou implicava no fato de não haver mais vez alguma. Preferiu ignorar a segunda opção, amaldiçoando seu coração fraco._

_- Fffsss... - virou o rosto, encabulado._

_- Para me retratar, estava pensando... Será que você não gostaria de tomar banho comigo? Ainda temos tempo antes do coquetel. - convidou com voz séria, como se estivesse analisando algum jogo, ou jogador adversário._

_- Onrgai, senpai, poderia parar de brincar? - perguntou, sentido._

_- Ora, mas não estou brincando... - beijou a bochecha do seu kouhai emburrado - Gostaria de ter o prazer da sua companhia._

_"Kami-sama! Será que pelo menos por um momento ele poderia deixar esse jogo ambíguo de lado?!" - pensou, exasperado._

_- ... Fora que as termas daqui são muito bem vistas..._

_Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos. Um banho. Apenas um banho, mas o suficiente para ruir com sua muralha de auto controle. Levantou a cabeça e respondeu:_

_- Hai, Inui-senpai. - concordou resignado, sem se ater para um único detalhe._

_Desde o momento em que aceitara o convite, até a chegada às termas, o tempo passou como se estivesse acelerado... A verdade era que Kaidoh não conseguia lembrar de qualquer acontecido nesse período, embora lembrasse bem do acontecido nas termas..._

_Ainda tinha bem nítida em sua cabeça a imagem do senpai usando um roupão bordô felpudo e a imagem do mesmo se livrando desse, revelando um corpo meticulosamente delineado e..._

- CHEGA!! - berrou consigo mesmo, pondo um fim na lembrança atordoante e atraindo olhares de algumas pessoas de mesas vizinhas.

* * *

Apoiou a testa na superfície lisa da mesa, num ato de desespero. Quanto mais pensava, mais realizava o tamanho de seu problema.

"Desfazer o nó da gravata, hn?" - pensou, desafiando aquele que saíra de perto de si há pouco.

Saber que mexia com a racionalidade do tensai era uma ótima descarga de vaidade.

No fundo, mal podia esperar para que esse momento anunciado chegasse. Era uma expectativa devassa, realmente... Mas não que isso fosse um problema. Mesmo porque era assim mesmo que Fuji queria.

Dirigiu-se ao bar, com a finalidade de tomar uma água e recuperar a compostura. Pouco depois, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

- Oishi?

- Nee, Tezuka? - o ar apreensivo do fukubuchou era preocupante.

- O que aconteceu?

Seguiu os olhos do moreno de olhos verdes para encontrar o kouhai, Momoshiro Takeshi, numa cena triste: ele virava com rapidez um copo de alguma batida, que deveria estar bem forte.

Fechou os olhos, figurada e literalmente. Fuji dissera que se a situação piorasse, ele mesmo daria conta do kouhai.

- Nada.

- EH?! Demo...

- Contanto que ele treine amanhã de manhã. E bem, para compensar o dia de hoje... - o buchou estava impassível e quando Oishi se retirou, achou melhor ir atrás do tensai.

Avistou a silhueta esguia em meio aos amigos e dedos delgados correram a cintura bem marcada do loiro, que olhou de forma inquisitiva em resposta.

- Melhor você ir atrás do Momoshiro. Afinal, alguém havia dito que se houvesse outro problema, cuidaria da situação. - comentou em tom baixo, para não chamar atenção.

O mais baixo percorreu os olhos pelo salão, encontrando o kouhai no bar. Franziu o cenho e depois sorriu.

- Nee, Tezuka-buchou? O que eu ganho em troca? - perguntou, transbordando em malícia.

Foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta. Nunca passara por sua mente que Fuji tentaria tirar proveito de uma situação séria como aquela. Mas de qualquer jeito ele, Tezuka Kunimitsu, havia iniciado toda a história e esse era um jogo em que dois poderiam jogar.

- O que você quiser... - respondeu com um sorriso que só existia para ser visto pelo tensai.

- Muito cuidado com o que promete, Kunimitsu... - encerrou a conversa com um sorriso predatório e com passos felinos se dirigiu ao bar.

* * *

Não que nunca houvesse ocorrido de se sentir inseguro, mas essa era uma insegurança nova.

Echizen Ryoma caminhava ao lado de Ryuzaki Sakuno e já sabia o que viria a seguir, mas mesmo assim sentia medo. Medo de perder a amizade da garota, ou mesmo de não saber lidar com as palavras no momento adequado, o que era mais provável.

- Ryoma-kun? - ela parou, se debruçando sobre a sacada da varanda.

- Hai. - respondeu ao chamado, parando ao lado da colega de classe.

- Na verdade você sempre soube, não é mesmo? - houve um silêncio até que a garota recuperasse a fala - Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você, né?

Sim, finalmente o momento chegara.

- Eto... - mas ainda assim, permanecia atipicamente sem voz, sufocado.

- Tudo bem. Sei que não sou correspondida... e confesso que demorei a enxergar o por quê.

- Hai. Acho que sempre soube... Só não queria te magoar... - simplesmente concordava, se sentindo inútil.

- Eu imaginei. Sakuno sorriu, estranhando sua segurança. Talvez essa fosse mesmo a coisa certa a ser feita. Mas, Ryoma-kun? Poderia dizer o que realmente sente por mim?

Caso o garoto do primeiro ano tivesse um espelho naquele momento, poderia ver o desespero dominar seu semblante.

- Eu... eu não odeio você... - parou, tomando consciência das próprias palavras - ...Eu me importo sim com você... e te considero uma amiga, só que... só que eu gosto de outra pessoa... - disse apreensivo, fitando o chão. Não admitira isso apenas para a garota ao seu lado, mas também para a sua alma, que pedia incessantemente essa confissão.

Observou com carinho e tocou o curativo que estava escondido sob sua calça, se sentindo sem rumo. Logo sentiu uma mão delicada sobre a sua e ao levantar a cabeça, viu Sakuno com os olhos marejados. Naquele instante sua vontade foi de cavar um buraco e se atirar lá dentro. Como o boné fazia falta para esconder suas fraquezas...

- Daijoubu. Espero que tudo se acerte entre você e o Momo-sempai. - disse, limpando o canto dos olhos com os dedos - Como eu sou boba! Prometi que não choraria quando esse momento chegasse...!

- Gomenasai...

- Iie. Gostar de alguém significa querer a felicidade dessa pessoa a todo custo, mesmo que não seja com você. - disse com a voz trêmula.

- Sakuno-chaaan...!? - uma voz feminina a chamou.

- Hai, Tomoka-chan.- se virou, tentando sorrir.

- Daijouka? - perguntou, preocupada - Horio-kun estava te procurando...

- Arigatou, eu já vou. - voltou-se para o garoto - Ne, Ryoma-kun... preciso ir agora. Boa sorte!

- Hai. Arigatou...por tudo. - abraçou Sakuno com uma vontade que desconhecia, porque mesmo não devendo aquilo soava como uma despedida. Soava como uma porta se fechando, para que quem sabe, uma outra fosse aberta.

Ao se afastar, ganhou em troca o sorriso mais bonito que já vira no rosto da amiga e esperava mesmo que esse rosto pudesse ser sempre adornado com esse mesmo sorriso.

* * *

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou, sem esconder a frieza na voz.

- Onegai, Fuji-senpai. Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. - pediu, se enrolando nas palavras, efeito claro da ação do álcool.

- Não pense que estou aqui apenas por você. - comentou, enquanto tirava o copo, rudemente, da mão nada firme do kouhai - Também tenho interesses nisso... - amaciou a voz - Está assim porque Sakuno-chan chamou Echizen-kun para conversar?

Sorriu vitorioso ao notar a surpresa no semblante do outro.Fisgara o peixe.

- Pois não deveria. Sabe, se você é mesmo o melhor amigo do Echizen, será que não está falhando em ver alguma coisa muito importante? - voltou-se ao barman:

- Essa é a última dele por hoje. E caso não queira problemas, eu o aconselho a não servir mais nada do gênero a nenhum estudante da Seishun Gakuen. - disse em tom ameaçadoramente baixo, de modo que o barman não pode discordar.

- Momoshiro, não saia daqui..i Vou pedir para ... - observou ao redor - o Kaidoh me ajudar a levar você para o quarto - ordenou resoluto e mais pensando em sua recompensa - e não crie caso, nem o provoque.

* * *

_OMG! Sério... sinto MUITO pela demora... nesses meses sem postar nada, deu tudo errado, meu pc foi formatado algum número de vezes e eu tive que digitar muitas outras... (Tirando o fato que eu tenho vestibular dia 3 de junho e tô aqui me divertindo com a fic! hehe..._

_Honto gomen pelo capítulo chato e curto também... ficou MUITO OOC,inclusive o Ryoma ficou emo, mas foi preciso para dar um novo segmento aos fatos... ah...! by the way, a cena das termas vem no próximo, provavelmente pela visão do Inui!_

_Como sempre, domo arigatou de coração para todo mundo que deixa reviews e muito obrigada à Yami Nicki por todas as reviews, comentários no fotolog e acima de tudo, desculpa por não responder todas as mensagens de forma apropriada..._

_Acho que no próximo capítulo vou jogar alguns de pára-quedas... hehehe.._

_Kissus e até mês que vem (se tudo der certo! )_


	12. Tem Certas Coisas Que Eu Não Sei Dizer

**A VIAGEM **

_Capítulo Doze: Tem Certas Coisas Que Eu Não Sei Dizer_

_"Eu te amo calado_

_Como quem ouve uma sinfonia_

_De silêncio e de luz_

_Nós somos medo e desejo_

_Somos feitos de silêncio e som_

_... Tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer..." - Lulu Santos - 'Certas Coisas'._

_

* * *

_

- Dá pra me largar, Mamushi?! - resmungou de modo incoerente, efeitos do álcool.

Kaidoh deu de ombros e Fuji se encarregou de responder:

- Não, não dá para ele te largar... Aliás, você deveria demonstrar gratidão por não estar mais naquela situação vergonhosa... A propósito, melhor ir direto para cama, porque o Tezuka não está muito feliz com os acontecimentos e com seu desempenho... Se continuar assim, melhor que retorne mais cedo ao Japão.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o garoto se calou. Um fio de consciência, muito fino e que estava quase por se partir, lhe refrescou a memória sobre o fato de que desde que chegaram tinha dado muitas mancadas com o buchou... Caso continuasse assim talvez não fosse mais digno de representar a escola nos torneios, afinal sua inconseqüência não foi apenas para com o buchou, mas sim para com toda a equipe.

- Gomen, Fuji-senpai... Acho que me tornei um bêbado melancólico.

_

* * *

_

Passou o cartão que destrancava a porta do quarto, num certo mau-humor. Não queria julgar o kouhai por agir de forma tão infantil... Mesmo porque ele mesmo se tornava bastante infantil quando o assunto era seus sentimentos pelo capitão do time.

Ao entrar, encontrou Tezuka sentado na cama, lhe esperando. Por um momento havia se esquecido de seu "prêmio". Fechou a porta, não muito delicado, e deu um sorriso ao mais alto...

- Você não me parece muito contente...

- Heh. Acho que o nosso Momoshiro Takeshi é sensível demais... - comentou exasperado - Mas admito que conheço essa agonia.

Tezuka se manteve quieto e o tensai poderia jurar que por trás daquelas lentes existia um olhar transbordando em expectativa.

- Você subiu há muito tempo? - perguntou, numa vaga tentativa de quebrar o clima estranho que se formara...

- Nem tanto. - respondeu com certo desinteresse, mas ainda com o mesmo brilho no olhar.

Fuji sentou ao seu lado, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Até sabia o que o buchou tanto ansiava... Sim, sabia que ele esperava ser cobrado em relação a promessa feita no salão do hotel, mas mesmo assim... de repente não sabia o que fazer...

As mãos do loiro buscaram então a gravata do outro, brincando com o requintado tecido entre os dedos. Desfez o nó com toda a delicadeza possível e quando terminou, começou a abrir a camisa bem cortada. O sorriso enigmático nunca deixava os lábios do tensai.

Tezuka sorriu, deixando-se ser controlado e deitou quando uma mão fora espalmada em seu peito.

- Espera aí, eu já venho. - o mais baixo pediu, enquanto se dirigia à geladeira.

_

* * *

_

Ouviu o tensai abrir a geladeira e pegar objetos supostamente de vidro, que pelo barulho deveriam ser taças.

Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e observou o menor voltar com uma outra garrafa daquele mesmo vinho da noite anterior e duas taças. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira.

- Que cara é essa, Tezuka-buchou? - ouviu a pergunta, carregada de desafio.

- Depois de toda essa a lição de moral...Você realmente pretende beber?

- Heh, fazer o quê?...

Contrariado ou não, aceitou a taça que lhe fora oferecida e viu com certa surpresa o tensai se aconchegar em seus braços, roçando a face contra seu tórax , como faria um fato ao marcar seu humano... Sim, aquela idéia o agradava bastante e seu corpo reagira bem a ela.

- Hum... O que foi, Tezuka-buchou? - perguntou enquanto arranhava displicentemente o peito daquele que estava deitado por baixo.

- Nada... - respondeu, levando a taça aos lábios. Tinha que admitir: de certa forma apreciava todo aquele luxo. - A propósito... Você ainda não pediu nada...

- Posso guardar o pedido para depois? - Fuji perguntou, manhoso - Ficar assim está gostoso...

- Me convença então de que você merece... - desafiou.

Fuji parou estático diante do desafio, como se ainda estivesse processando as informações. Mas essa pausa foi breve. Logo Tezuka sentiu sua boca sendo atacada com vontade.

Passado também o choque do buchou, esse fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo, acariciando e perdendo os dedos por entre os fios loiros. Aquilo o havia convencido suficientemente.

_

* * *

_

De repente todos os regulares pareciam ter sumido e ainda nem era tarde. Como essa constatação, não pôde deixar de formular maus pensamentos... Até o momento muitas coisas foram reveladas, o que de certa forma aliviava sua culpa... Sem falar no casalzinho recém formado, probabilidade que não constava em seus dados.

De qualquer jeito, deixando os assuntos dos amigos à parte, ele também estava satisfeito com o andar de seu relacionamento com Kaidoh.

Em menos de quarenta e oito horas eles já haviam beijado e até tomado banho juntos...

Um sorriso pervertido se estampou em seus lábios e Inui não pode evitar de empurrar os óculos contra o nariz, num reflexo condicionado.

_Chegaram às termas e logo tratou de se despir do roupão bordô, quase sentindo os olhos negros sobre sua pele. Gostava daquilo... Sentia orgulho de ostentar aqueles olhares gulosos só para si. Até porque sabia que Kaidoh nunca vivenciara uma situação daquelas anteriormente._

_Entrou na água e não se virou até que o kouhai também estivesse na água. Parecia bobo, mas não queria deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido._

_Suspirou, deixando o corpo relaxar em contato com a água quente e virou-se para o menor, chamando-o mais para perto com a mão e observando ele se aproximar, de forma tensa._

_Quando a distância se tornou insignificante abraçou-o, já não sabendo distinguir de quem era cada sensação, num turbilhão de mil outras._

_- Agora você vai deixar eu me redimir, não vai... Kaidoh? – perguntou, sussurrando as palavras de modo bem próximo ao ouvido do kouhai._

_- Fsssss... – o mais novo tentou se desvencilhar, mas não foi bem sucedido. O abraço se tornara mais firme._

_Sem pedir por autorização, levantou Kaidoh no colo, vendo com satisfação as bochechas serem tingidas de vermelho. Sentou-o numa pedra submersa e começou a lavar os fios negros com muito capricho. _

* * *

Quando Kaidoh entrou no quarto, após deixar um Momoshiro bêbado e resmungão, dizendo impropérios a deus e ao mundo, em seu devido quarto e após desejar boa noite ao Fuji-senpai. Inui ainda não havia chegado. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Ele trocou de roupa rapidamente, olhando de canto de olho para o espelho, como se tivesse medo ou vergonha de olhar para o próprio corpo.

Sem mais pensar, após vestir o pijama e escovar os dentes, tratou de desligar as luzes e dormir. Aquele dia havia sido complexo demais. Deitou-se, esperando conseguir dormir logo, sem reflexões.

* * *

Por mais que estivesse se divertindo em seu flashback, cansou de esperar pelo reaparecimento de seus colegas e também havia cansado de servir de vela para a _dupla de ouro_, que declarava juras e juras de amor através dos olhos. Concluiu que seria melhor retornar ao seu quarto. 

Voltou ao dormitório com passos para lá de preguiçosos e avistou o kouhai esparramado na cama. Seu coração apertou e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Com certeza Kaidoh não fazia idéia de como era belo.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, engatinhando até estar ao lado do menor. Acariciou os lisos fios negros, que ainda exalavam o perfume do xampu usado nas termas, num carinho cheio de ternura e se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo responder ao seu carinho durante o sono, ronronando coisas difíceis de distinguir de tão inaudíveis. Só reconheceu uma coisa:

- Humm... Inui...senpai...

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao tentar imaginar que tipo de sonho o kouhai estaria tendo, logo depois sorriu abobalhado, achando melhor parar de imaginar situações. Queria se juntar àquele que estava dormindo, queria abraçá-lo e... –"Mas quem precisa de pijama, afinal?!" – se questionou mentalmente, enquanto se despia, tomando apenas o cuidado de retirar o cinto e abrir a camisa, para que não ficasse completamente desconfortável. Deu um beijo na testa do outro e quando deitado, após tirar os óculos e apagar o abajur, abraçou-o, esperando poder acompanhá-lo logo ao mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

Ao ser acompanhado até a porta e entrar no quarto, deu o azar de encontrar o kouhai ainda acordado. Isso não era nada bom e já podia sentir seu coração acelerar em antecipação. Adentrou o cômodo, sentindo um par de olhos curiosos sobre si. 

- Momo-senpai... o que aconteceu?

Não respondeu. Sentia vergonha. De repente aquele fino fio de consciência de suas ações lhe batia novamente e por isso não queria encarar o mais novo. Sentou-se na cama de costas para o outro, procurando uma muda de roupas na mala, em vaga tentativa, claro. O torpor do álcool não ajudava.

Uma pequena mão tocara em seu ombro. Momoshiro Takeshi fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se controlara tão bem até o momento... Não queria perder o controle ainda.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu com a voz abalada – sua cabeça latejava. Não havia sido muito inteligente de sua parte beber depois de uma insolação.

- Você não precisa mentir. – Ryoma respondeu.

Voltou-se para o menor e segurou o rosto desse em suas mãos. Por mais orgulho que tivesse, qualquer coisa sempre poderia dizer no dia seguinte que agira de forma errada por causa do álcool.

- E você não faz idéia do que está dizendo – retrucou com dificuldade, analisando com fascínio a expressão do menor variar.

A tentação era imensurável e a chance estava ali. Trouxe o rosto ainda infantil para mais e mais perto, fechou os olhos e uniu seus lábios aos do kouhai, num beijo desajeitado e necessitado.

A separação se deu depois de um tempo, quando um assustado Ryoma o empurrara para longe. Seus olhos dourados refletiam um brilho de incerteza quando esse se voltou ao refrigerador, com passos trêmulos. Entregou o ponta de uva ao mais velho, numa indicação de que ainda se preocupava com o acidente ocorrido durante a tarde e deitou-se em sua cama, como se ignorasse o ocorrido no momento.

- Ryoma...eh...eu...

- Esquece, não preciso ouvir desculpas esfarrapadas de um bêbado... – respondeu com a voz balançada.

- Gomen... é que... deixa pra lá, tem certas coisas que eu não sei dizer...

_

* * *

_

- Naa, Oishi...? – chamou pelo moreno, que assim como ele se encontrava abandonado num dos sofás do salão.

- Hai.

- Para onde vamos amanhã, depois do treino?

- Não tenho certeza, acho que vamos para uma parte da ilha onde se pratica esportes radicais.

Ao ouvir a resposta do outro, não teve como evitar uma cara de desgosto... Não era bem esse tipo de lugar que o ruivo queria conhecer...

- E qual é a segunda opção?

- Talvez... ficar no hotel e aproveitar a piscina... o que você prefere?

- A opção que me permita ficar com você e com mais ninguém... – Eiji respondeu terno e abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao observar o fukubuchou ficar sem jeito.

- De qualquer modo, acho que amanhã o dia de treino será mais rigoroso... E talvez não tenhamos energia sobrando para sair à noite... – o moreno comentou com o semblante sério – por isso é melhor irmos logo para o quarto. – completou, estranhando o modo como as últimas palavras proferidas soaram.

- Nyahh... aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, levantando.

- Algumas pessoas andam abusando demais das liberdades concedidas, só isso... – respondeu, tentando sorrir. Vendo que não esclarecera em nada as dúvidas do ruivo, achou melhor deixar para lá... – Bom, não importa. O importante é que devemos ir dormir _agora_ para acordarmos a tempo e para _não nos atrasarmos para o café da manhã._ – concluiu num falso tom autoritário. Uma vez mãe da Seigaku, sempre mãe da Seigaku.

- Oooishii... – resmungou – você fala desse jeito, mas sei que se não fosse fukubuchou, bem que continuaria, sem peso na consciência, de onde paramos... – respondeu vitorioso, mostrando a língua.

* * *

_Yatta! Finalmente o capítulo 12 está no ar... Eu me lembro de ter classificado a história como comédia e até agora tá um drama só... mas acho que no próximo capítulo já vai dar pra tirar o Momo da fossa e a comédia vai reaparecer..._

_OMG...ontem me deu uma vontade alucinada de jogar o computador pela janela, por mais que a culpa não fosse do coitado! Porque o capitulo tava prontinho pra ser enviado desde de manha e eu tentei mandar das 15hs ateh as 23hs... ai hoje qdo acordei, surpresa! Foi só clicar que deu... Aí eu acompanhei o Momo numa enxurrada de impropérios...xD_

_E sobre as news... não sei se já disse antes, mas fiz 58/63 no ENEM e passei em 10º lugar na FAAP, prestando para Arquitetura e Urbanismo. Agora falta a prova da Belas Artes, que será dia 30 desse mês, a prova da USP, que será no dia 25/11 e as provas do Mackenzie nos dias 07/12 (justo no dia da minha festa de formatura, droga!! xD) e 11/12... _

_Talvez durante esse período ainda continue meio difícil de postar com regularidade, mas depois eu compenso...hehe.._

_As always, domo arigatou pra quem está acompanhando! ;) E sugestões, críticas e ameaças de morte são sempre aceitas!! _

_Kissus!_


	13. Hate That I Love You

**A VIAGEM **

_Capítulo Treze: Hate That I Love You._

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e com certo desagrado. Havia ido dormir tão tarde na madrugada anterior, que não encontrava razão alguma para ter acordado tão cedo, antes do despertador, e ainda espontaneamente.

Instantes depois, com a visão mais focada, conscientizou-se de um peso - não exatamente desagradável - sobre seu corpo: Kaidoh.

E mais uma vez sentia-se um tolo. E mais uma vez sentia o ardor de sua face e o descompasso de seu coração. E tudo isso em apenas _observá-lo_ a dormir.

Com um carinho que nunca dedicara a ninguém, acariciou os fios negros, tendo como resposta um sorriso - ainda que discreto - do garoto que dormia.

Devidamente embriagado e sensível em relação às manifestações do outro, achou por bem que seria melhor levantar logo. Por mais que houvesse tempo para tomar café da manhã, era melhor descer logo e evitar constrangimentos.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente, num intento de não acordar o kouhai. Trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e saiu, mas não antes de novamente parar ao lado da cama e roubar os lábios do menor.

Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por não ser insensível à beleza.

Chegando ao restaurante do hotel, encontrou apenas Tezuka, Fuji e a Ryuzaki-sensei acordados. Por um momento pensou em não juntar-se a eles, receoso de estragar o clima romântico que havia entre os dois - e que os mesmos não sabiam esconder -, mas acabou desistindo da idéia, quando uma observação maldosa passou por sua mente: nada, mas nada mesmo, poderia ser mais quebra clima que a senhora que sentava-se à mesa com os dois.

- Ah, ohayou, Inui. Chegou em boa hora. Tezuka estava comentando que hoje pretendia desenvolver um treino mais rígido. – Ryuzaki comentou. Mas algo no olhar dela indicava que a mesma não dizia tudo isso com seriedade.

* * *

Após praticamente jogar o despertador contra a parede, um Momoshiro de aparência horrível e humor amargo decidiu levantar da cama. 

Tudo havia dado errado no dia anterior, simplesmente tudo. Treinara horrivelmente mal, dormira numa das redes do hotel – e, diga-se de passagem: as queimaduras ainda ardiam bastante -, arruinara sua imagem por causa da bebida. Mas não arruinara só sua imagem, mas também a amizade que considerava mais importante.

Mas de qualquer jeito as pessoas precisavam entender e lhe dar um desconto: ele era somente humano. E ainda não estava em seus planos acordar ao fim de tarde, seminu e com seu objeto de desejo dormindo sobre seu corpo. Isso ia muito além do seu auto controle.

Olhou para o lado. Ryoma encontrava-se deitado, ainda que já desperto. O menor estava muito concentrado no teto e não dava sinais de querer pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Sem mesmo desejar bom dia para o amigo, adiantou-se, pegando uma muda de roupa e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Fechou a porta, mas sem trancá-la. Não que esperasse a entrada do outro no banheiro, de jeito nenhum. Ou talvez esperasse, mesmo sem admitir.

Analisou-se cuidadosamente no espelho. Ao encontrar os amigos, todos olhariam para ele: fosse para comentar que ele estava torrado, fosse para mencionar o porre da noite anterior, fosse para rir de seu ar cansado e da sua ressaca...

Colocou a cabeça inteira dentro da pia, ligando a água gelada ao máximo, esperando que essa trouxesse de volta sua sanidade e lavasse sua consciência.

Quando já não sabia mais como enrolar o tempo, não tão generoso, deixou o banheiro, encontrando um par de olhos dourados – não tão brilhantes como de costume -, perdidos na porta do banheiro.

- Ano nee, Ryoma. Desculpe a demora

- Iie, daijoubu. – o kouhai respondeu, sem levantar o olhar e a passos lentos se fechou no banheiro.

"Heh, e o que mais pode dar errado?" – questionou-se inocentemente, sem nem imaginar o treino que ainda o esperava.

* * *

- Ooooishi...? - o ruivo cutucou o moreno, sem obter resposta – Ooooshi...? - chamou com mais vontade, tocando-lhe o ombro. 

-Hmmm... - foi a única resposta obtida e o fukubuchou não dava nenhum sinal de que ia acordar.

- Heh, você não me dá outra escolha. – disse, baixinho, enquanto a mão que repousava originalmente no ombro outro ia descendo, sem o menor constrangimento. Logo a mão curiosa entrou por camisa do pijama a dentro, espalmando o abdômen definido, mas nenhuma resposta do fukubuchou, que parecia estar num sono muito pesado.

Insatisfeita e incessante, a mão de Eiji desceu atrevida por dentro das calças do outro, percorrendo o interior de suas coxas e repousando sobre um volume que se fazia presente, sob a roupa íntima de Oishi.

- Nyo, agora você _vai_ acordar. – sussurrou, sabendo que no seu íntimo preferia que não acordasse, e começou uma carícia suave sobre a região em que repousara sua mão, sentindo todo o corpo do fukubuchou reagindo ao contato.

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir o ritmo da respiração do moreno acelerar e ele emitir um primeiro gemido.

- Ooooishiii...última chance. – o jogador acrobático alertou, e o máximo de resposta que obteve foi uma vaga tentativa de mudar de posição e um leve curvar de lábios, que podia ser interpretado como um sorriso.

Incentivado pelo fato de a roupa íntima do moreno ir ficando cada vez mais apertada e ainda mais excitado com a idéia de ser descoberto em flagrante, Eiji ignorou o pouco pudor que ainda lhe restava naquele momento e permitiu que sua mão entrasse em contato pela primeira vez com aquela região, que em seus devaneios mais pervertidos apelidara de _a área vip do fukubuchou_.

Estremeceu em antecipação àquilo que faria em seguida e começou a lentamente estocar o membro do moreno, que agora não respirava, mas sim arfava e gemia incoerências em seu sono.

Enquanto aumentava o ritmo, observava com adoração o suor começando a aparecer na face rosada... os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos. A idéia de ter o outro alcançando o auge do seu prazer ali na sua frente, na sua mão, o agradava muito e seu próprio baixo ventre já reclamava.

À medida que o ritmo aumentava, o sono de Oishi tornava-se mais e mais agitado, assim como seu prazer tornava-se mais audível.

Quando Eiji pensara em se aliviar com a mão não ocupada, foi arremessado para fora da cama. Oishi levantara subitamente, assustado.

Recuperado do susto, sorriu internamente: por pouco não fora pego, por pouco não contemplara a cena a que tanto ansiava.

- Ei...ji...? - o finalmente acordado Oishi chamou.

- Hai. – respondeu, odiando o modo como sua voz ainda trêmula podia denunciá-lo.

- O que você está fazendo aí no chão? - perguntou, aparentemente confuso.

- Ah...eto... eu tentei acordar você – o ruivo respondeu, sem graça – muitas e muitas vezes, mas você não abria os olhos... – até aquele ponto não havia dito nenhuma mentira – você teve algum pesadelo, Oishi? É que quando toquei em seus ombros para te acordar você se assustou... Aí você levantou de repente e, nyo... Aqui estou eu: no chão.

- Pesadelo?? - piscou os olhos, perplexo. – Iie, gomenasai. Não me lembro. Deve ter sido o susto. – concluiu, adotando uma postura conformista.

- Melhor você levantar, não vai ser bom se nos atrasarmos de novo... – Eiji advertiu, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos do outro.

- Hai. – Oishi concordou, levantando prontamente, mas de costas para o ruivo. Ele deu alguns passos para constatar o óbvio, constrangido. Sem voltar-se novamente para Eiji, adentrou o banheiro com passos rápidos e – também - constrangidos.

* * *

O café da manhã se deu – aparentemente – sem problemas. Ou pelo menos essa era a opinião do tensai, que tinha até pena dos amigos pelo treino que viria naquele dia. 

Provavelmente ninguém teria forças para sair à noite, mesmo havendo o combinado de sair com os outros alunos de terceiro ano após o treino.

"_Mas ainda há algo que pode ser feito."_ – pensou, permitindo que um sorriso sádico adornasse seu rosto.

Olhou para seu adversário. Não era necessária muita inteligência para notar que Inui estava com a mente beeem longe do jogo.

Concluiu que o dataman olhava por muitas vezes à sua esquerda, foi vencido pela curiosidade e discretamente olhou também.

- Heh. – seu riso foi involuntário, mas ainda assim muito baixo para que o amigo distraído notasse.

Aquilo que desviara tanto a atenção de Inui Sadaharu, por incrível que fosse, não era Kaidoh. "Não dessa vez...". Mas sim um tenso treino de duplas, no qual jogavam a experiente – mas não menos tensa – dupla de ouro do time, contra Momoshiro e Echizen, que passavam por um período mais difícil, já que o mais novo não entendia o significado da palavra 'dupla'.

Aquele modo como as duplas estavam treinando já era bem familiar à Seigaku: as duplas estavam amarradas por cordas. Teoricamente, ao menos Oishi e Eiji não teriam problemas com esse treino. Mas ambas as duplas se mostravam abaladas.

Convencido de que valia a pena assistir ao jogo que roubara as atenções de seu suposto rival, deu-se ao luxo de perder a partida propositalmente e aceitou de bom grado a nova versão do infame suco. Inui parecia agradecido quando, à rede, apertou sua mão e por isso Fuji acabou sentando-se ao lado do mesmo, para assistir ao jogo.

- Fuji.

- Hai.

- Também não acha que a situação entre Momoshiro e Echizen já ficou em aberto por muito tempo? - perguntou, em tom de banalidade, observando o 'ridículo' acontecido: fora de sincronia, acabaram por cair no chão, com Momoshiro por cima do mais novo, numa posição bastante comprometedora.

- Hai. – concordou com divertimento. Mas o que lhe chamava mais a atenção não era a falta de sincronia entre os dois garotos mais novos, sabia que faltava uma _outra_ sincronia, da qual eles dariam conta depois.

Aquilo que o tensai olhava negativamente era a falta de jogo e entrosamento entre a dupla de outro. Nenhum dos dois parecia a fim de jogar, muito menos encarar o outro nos olhos. Estranho. Provavelmente teria que interrogar uma criança ruiva mais tarde.

- Ne, Ochibi!int Vocês bem que podiam deixar esse namoro para depois... Levantem logo do chão! – foram as últimas palavras que o tensai ouvira sobre aquele jogo. Pediu licença, trocando um sorriso cúmplice com Inui e foi conversar com um outro alguém, que terminava sua partida agora.

Parou ao lado do buchou, observando-o beber com vontade a água de sua garrafa. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, um sinal de mau humor.

O garoto de óculos guardou a garrafa e devolveu o olhar, mas de modo inquisitivo.

Fuji sorriu, seu peixe mordera a isca.

- Queria conversar com você, em particular. – pediu, sério. Ostentava um semblante que não dava chance ao buchou de ler tudo que se passava em sua mente.

Pegou a mão do capitão e levou-o até um dos banheiros externos do hotel, específico à área de fitness. Manter uma feição estóica era difícil, quando tantas idéias tentadoras lhe vinham à cabeça.

- Ne, Tezuka? Como foi sua partida com o Kaidoh ?

- Não muito satisfatória. Ele não me pareceu tão determinado quanto de costume. - nesse momento o tensai achou melhor ignorar a necessidade de fazer um comentário dúbio, diante da observação do outro – E o seu jogo contra o Inui?

- Ah. Foi divertido. Na última coisa em que ele estava concentrado era no jogo – riu -, por isso no fim das contas eu acabei entregando o jogo. – deu de ombros ao olhar de poucos amigos, que lhe fora lançado – Valeu a pena, Tezuka. Além de ter tido a chance de tomar o novo suco do Inui, pude assistir ao verdadeiro foco de atenção dele.

- Que seria?

- A partida de duplas. Um verdadeiro fiasco. Aliás, ao que me parece, hoje ninguém está levando isso a sério. – observou, ainda mantendo suas intenções escondidas.

- ...

- Por que você não pega mais leve com eles _hoje, Tezuka-buchou_? - perguntou, adorando pensar em tudo o que poderia fazer para convencer o buchou.

* * *

_Ah... Gomenasai a demora... Finalmente o capítulo 13!_

_Mas como eu disse, agora que minha vida vai entrar num rítimo mais calmo, vai ser muito mais fácil arranjar tempo para postar as fics...;)_

_**Nicki:** As always, domo arigatou por todo o apoio! ;_

_Eh, que disse que o Eiji era inocente? Só nas fantasias do fukubuchou mesmo...;p_

_Aishitemasuyo!_

_**Noah Black:** Arigatou pela review!!_

_Pedido antendido! ;_

_**Ansuya:** Sua primeira fic? Que honra!! Arigatou pela review!!_

_**Neko-chan:** Domo arigatou pela review e, apesar da demora, pedido antendido! ;_

_Domo arigatou para quem acompanhou em mais um capítulo! ;_

_Como eu sempre digo, reviews e comentários são sempre bem vindos!! Kissus!!_


	14. Cheiro de Encrenca

**A VIAGEM **

_Capítulo Catorze: Cheiro de Encrenca._

* * *

Após o resultado do treino matinal, Tezuka acabou por seguir a sugestão do tensai, cancelando o treino vespertino. Mas o fizera por bom senso e não porque alguém sussurrara propostas indecentes em seu ouvido.

O almoço seguiu sem nenhum episódio especial e tudo estava muito calmo para o rumo que aquela viagem levava até o momento. E isso era motivo de preocupação: ainda que a viagem também fosse uma comemoração de formatura, não deixava de ser uma viagem de treinamento. Mas ninguém parecia se importar com isso, nem a própria treinadora do time... Então por que ele ainda se importava?

Durante a tarde livre, saiu para conhecer melhor a cidade, que lhe pareceu bem diferente do comum. Toda a ilha tinha influência ocidental e as pessoas eram mais soltas, sem tantas cerimônias como no Japão.

Tezuka perdeu-se em suas reflexões, enquanto andava pela cidade, registrando as informações dessa com cuidado. Só percebeu que era hora de retornar quando o céu já se fazia vermelho.

Chegou no hotel e rumou ao seu quarto com certa pressa. Não que estivesse atrasado, mas não poderia se dar ao direito de estar.

Abriu a porta com o cartão magnético. Observou que Fuji não estava lá.

Escolheu uma muda de roupas e bateu na porta do banheiro, mesmo acreditando que esse estava vazio. Não obteve resposta e por isso girou a maçaneta sem mais pensar.

A porta foi aberta, mas o banheiro não estava vazio. Lá dentro estava Fuji, que ligava o chuveiro naquele instante e não parecia consciente de sua presença no local.

O tensai estava de costas para si e aparentemente curtia o contato da água quente, que lhe molhava o corpo. Aquele era um momento íntimo e por mais que soubesse que deveria sair do banheiro, seu corpo simplesmente não respondia.

Agora o menor aplicava o shampoo nos fios claros, massageando com delicadeza toda a cabeça. Ele provavelmente havia exagerado na quantidade do produto, Tezuka observou, porque o excesso de espuma descia graciosamente por sua nuca, costas... e ele não deveria permanecer no banheiro.

Aquilo era _apenas_ um banho. Ele e o tensai já haviam se trocado juntos por incontáveis vezes. Mas ainda assim seus pés estavam colados no chão, sua boca estava seca e sua bermuda desconfortável.

_- Ne, Tezuka-buchou... ainda dá tempo de você me ajudar com o sabonete..._

Tezuka acordou de seu transe ao ouvir aquela voz carregada de malícia o chamando.

Irracional, entrou no chuveiro para encontrar um Fuji que lhe sorria, predatório e convidativo.

Mesmo envergonhado, aceitou o sabonete que lhe fora oferecido e começou a deslisá-lo pelo corpo do dono dos olhos azuis.

O caminho do sabonete era auxiliado por suas mãos e o trajeto iniciou-se no pescoço e na nuca do mais baixo, rendendo uma rápida massagem. Desceu para os ombros, às costas... Logo chegou no torax e o capitão aproveitou para brincar com os mamilos do outro, tendo gemidos roucos e abafados como resposta.

Tezuka abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos e ignorando suas roupas molhadas que grudavam desconfortavelmente no corpo, passando a dar atenção aos pés de Fuji, considerando a possibilidade de talvez ter algum tipo de fetiche por pés.

Subiu o sabonete pelas pernas trêmulas do tensai, intensificando a carícia nas coxas... E ao olhar para cima encontrou um par de olhos azuis semicerrados, em conjunto com bochechas coradas e lábios entreabertos, num quadro de entrega.

_- Tezuka... _- o mais baixo pediu, com a voz rouca.

Ainda não se sentia satisfeito e resolveu provocar mais, antes de proporcionar o alívio que o tensai lhe pedia... Áquela altura já havia perdido boa parte da vergonha que estava sentindo no início e encheu uma das mãos no bumbum do tensai, que arfava em resposta. Logo o sabonete foi posicionado em movimentos de sobe e desce na fenda do tensai, que afastou mais os joelhos, convidativamente.

O buchou sorriu diante do convite e quando decidiu que a região já estava escorregadia o suficiente, trocou o sabonete por um de seus dedos, tocando de leve a entrada de Fuji, para depois penetrá-la com uma delicadeza sádica, iniciando um lento movimento de vai e vem dentro do corpo trêmulo.

Com uma das mãos apoiada na parede do chuveiro e outra agarrada aos cabelos do mais alto, Fuji perdia a coerência entre gemidos e palavras desconectas, principalmente quando os dedos do buchou iam de encontro ao seu ponto mais íntimo.

Mordiscou a coxa do tensai, enquando ensaboava sua mão livre, para depois dirigí-la ao membro do mesmo, iniciando os movimentos na mesma cadência das estocadas com os dedos.

Como prêmio, poucos instantes depois, o corpo do menor foi dominado por espasmos e ele atingiu o êxtase, chamando por seu nome.

Ainda absorvendo todas as informações da situação recém consumada, Tezuka observou Fuji sentado em seu colo, num a posição similar àquela do primeiro beijo que partilharam. E após retomar parte de seu fôlego, o tensai lhe lançou um sorriso genuíno, para depois abraçar-lher e exigir seus lábios num beijo cálido.

- _Kunimitsu_, você não existe. - disse, dengoso.

E nesse momento Tezuka pôde jurar que se houvesse a possibilidade de se apaixonar por uma segunda vez e pela mesma pessoa, ele certamente o havia.

Aquelas palavras doces, aqueles olhos profundos, aquele sorriso provocante e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, aquele corpo molhado e sensual que repousava sobre o seu. Todos esses elementos se uniam num paradoxo entre o céu e o inferno, num quadro indiscritivelmente sexy.

- É bom que você não esteja saciado ainda... - respondeu, quando conseguiu finalmente encontrar a própria voz - Porque esse foi apenas um aquecimento. Agora você poderia ir se trocar e _me_ deixar tomar banho...

- Claro, claro... Mas só mais uma coisa.

- Hm?

- _O show estava tão bom assim, Kunibu_?

* * *

Não havia melhor palavra para descrever seu estado de espírito naquele momento: _mau-humor_.

Estavam junto de todo o terceiro ano, num estabelecimento que misturava restaurante, bar e balada numa coisa só. E Kaidoh enxergava essa situação como sinônimo de encrenca.

Ainda que a dupla de outro mal estivesse conversando, ainda que Echizen estivesse dormindo numa das cadeiras, usando grosseiramente a mesa como apoio, ainda que Momoshiro - aquele idiota - estivesse devorando um hambúrguer suspeito e extremamente condicionado, cujo cheiro já lhe dava náusea... Ainda que apenas o buchou e Fuji-senpai parecessem contentes e _ainda que Inui-senpai houvesse desaparecido_... _Ainda assim, a noite lhe pareceia cheirar a encrenca._

E Kaidoh provavelmente estava certo. Foi o que constatou quando uma bela veterana que só conhecia de vista se aproximou.

- Kaidoh-kun? Podemos conversar por um minutinho?

Mesmo com a luz baixa do local, Kaidoh não pôde deixar de reparar nas roupas da veterana. Não que ela parecesse ser uma má pessoa mas... Aquilo era jeito de uma moça de família se vestir?

- Cl... Claro, senpai. - respondeu. Por mais constrangido e contrariado que estivesse, não podia negar ao pedido de qualquer senpai.

- Meu nome é Nishizu e eu sou da sala 3-C. - ela se apresentou. Era da mesma sala que o Inui-senpai, Kaidoh observou. - Sei que é uma situação inusitada, mas...

_E lá vinha encrenca..._

- Fica comigo, Kaidoh-kun? - ela pediu, um pouco envergonhada e se Kaidoh estivesse bebendo alguma coisa no momento, com certeza teria engasgado.

- Gomenasai, Nishizu-senpai, mas eu não posso aceitar.

- Existe alguma outra pessoa de quem você goste ou com quem esteja? - o mais novo viu o brilho dos olhos da veterana se apagarem um pouco.

- Hai. - respondeu, abaixando a cabeça, como se assumindo esse fato para si mesmo pela primeira vez.

- Entendo. Com certeza essa pessoa tem muita sorte de ter alguém como você ao lado dela. - a moça sorriu, sincera.

- Eu não vejo motivo nenhum para isso... - admitiu, num momento mais melancólico.

- Ne, Kaidoh-kun? Eu realmente espero que você possa ser feliz com essa pessoa, por isso aceite essa sugestão de uma senpai: _dê uma boa olhada no espelho. E se orgulhe do que vê._ - disse, antes de se retirar da mesa, deixando um Kaidoh sem entender ao certo o sentido daquelas palavras e sem nem imaginar que ao longe um par de olhos brilhava, assistindo a toda situação, atento.

* * *

Com o decorrer da noite a música mudou de ambiente, durante o tempo de jantar, para algo mais agitado.

O fukubuchou observou o ambiente ao seu redor: Kaidoh resolvera experimentar algo para beber, quando um drink de procedência anônima lhe fora entregue pela garçonete; E ele sorriu - _era óbvio quem havia mandado._

Por outro lado, Tezuka e Fuji haviam sumido entre as pessoas na pista de dança há algum tempo. Echizen encontrava-se dormindo na mesma posição desde que chegaram, sem se incomodar com o barulho. Seu neko conversava animadamente com um Momo, que parecia querer descontar todas as suas frustrações em hambúrgueres - ao menos em hambúrgueres e não bebida alcoólica -... Por fim, se sentiu isolado.

Não conseguia olhar nos olhos do melhor amigo após o ocorrido de manhã. A verdade era que ele acordara bem antes que Eiji imaginava, ao ponto de ter consciência dos _atos_ do ruivo. Mas também tinha consciência de suas atitudes evazivas que vieram depois. Aquela mentira o chateava bastante.

Mas nem isso foi capaz de apagar de sua mente o fato de que seu neko não era tão inocente assim. E estranhamente o fukubuchou se via gostando dessa revelação.

Queria poder tomar uma atitude... Quem sabe ser tão explícito em relação aos seus sentimentos e desejos por Eiji, como Inui era com Kaidoh. Queria a mesma ousadia que Fuji ostentava quando dobrava o orgulhoso buchou da Seigaku... Queria...

- MOMO! - chamou pelo mais novo, mais alto do que pretendia, cortando a conversa entre os dois garotos, que lhe olhavam interrogativamente.

- Hai, senpai.

- Posso roubar minha dupla por um momento? - perguntou descontraído, ainda que por dentro não tolerasse um não como resposta.

- Claro. - o mais novo sorriu, sem suspeitar de nada.

- Hoi! Eu já volto! Enquanto isso você já podia ir trabalhando no que conversamos, né?! - lembrou o ruivo, em tom de divertimento, enquanto levantava da cadeira.

Quando afastaram-se suficientemente da mesa, pegou uma das mãos do ruivo e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer por um instante. Respirou fundo.

- Eu queria ir lá fora um pouco, para tomar um ar. - justificou - Me acompanha?

- H.. Hoi!

Saindo do lugar, foram recebidos pela brisa fria da noite, que confirmava a variância térmica da ilha ao longo do dia. Num ato reflexo e de proteção, sua mão soltou-se da do ruivo e enlaçou a cintura do mesmo, que apenas sorriu sem dizer nada.

Andaram bastante, até que a rua parecesse mais calma e sentaram-se num banco que havia na calçada. O clima estava sensivelmente tenso entre os dois.

- Ne, Eiji? Eu não sei bem como começar, mas... Preciso dizer que você é um péssimo mentiroso e que eu sei como tentou me acordar hoje de manhã.

- EH? - o ruivo praticamente pulou do banco, mas baixou a cabeça em seguida, envergonhado por seus atos, mas principalmente envergonhado por ter mentido. Não sabia o que dizer. - Gomen.

- Eu não fiquei exatamente chateado pela forma como você me acordou. - disse, sentindo as bochechas enquentando. Levantou o rosto do ruivo, olhando-lhe nos olhos - Mas você não precisava mentir. Já devia saber que eu... _que eu faço tudo o que você quiser._

Observou as lágrimas que desciam pela face do outro, sentindo o coração apertar.

- Gomen, Oishi! Eu fiquei com vergonha, mou... Porque você não parecia querer isso ainda...

O fukubuchou sorriu, A luz da lua permitia que fosse notada a cor do rosto do ruivo: a mesma de seu cabelo.

- Querer? _Eu quero. E muito._- sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido do jogador acrobático, que se arrepiou inteiro e abraçou o parceiro, escondendo o rosto no peito do mesmo.

- É bom saber disso. - Eiji respondeu e Oishi pôde sentir os lábios contra seu torax se curvarem num sorriso infantil.

* * *

Quando Inui retornara à mesa, logo Momo perguntou:

- Inui-senpai? Se vir o Tezuka-buchou por aí, pode avisar que nós voltamos de táxi? - disse e apontou para um ochibi que já estava em seu enésimo sono.

- Sim, eu aviso. - ele respondeu, estranhamente compreensivo, mas não que Momoshiro se importasse com isso no momento.

Colocou o _seu_ kouhai nas costas e rumou à saída do estabelecimento.

Após vinte minutos de espera finalmente conseguira um táxi, no qual entrou, ajeitando o menor em seus braços cuidadosamente.

Deu as indicações necessárias ao motorista e se pôs a admirar o rosto adormecido e a acariciar o cabelo do menor. Echizen Ryoma era uma peste à qual ninguém se mantinha impassível.

- Momo...sen..p..ai... - o garoto do primeiro ano abriu os olhos preguiçosos e sonolentos, sorriu ternamente para aquele que o carregava e voltou a dormir, deixando um Momo desconcertado.

* * *

- Se divertiu durante minha ausência, Kaidoh?

- Fssss... - Kaidoh _odiava_ o modo como o timbre de voz do outro mexia com seus sentidos.

- E por acaso, você aceitou bebida de algum estranho? - perguntou, tocando a perna do mais novo por baixo da mesa.

- Você é um estranho, Inui-senpai? - o kouhai perguntou, aceitando o desafio mudo.

- Talvez eu seja... - respondeu, subindo a mão perigosamente pela coxa do mais novo.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Kaidoh olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para o rosto de Inui, enquanto o mais velho mantinha-se ocupado, brincando com as pernas do outro.

- Senpai? - Kaidoh tentou.

- Sim, está tarde. _Vamos voltar para o quarto, Kaoru._ - Inui respondeu, pervertido, sabendo que não era isso que o menor queria dizer.

* * *

_Dizer que eu estou atrasada já é pleonasmo, ne? GOMENASAI!!_

_Noah Black: Arigatou por ter lido. :) Sabe que eu não pensei? Você sugere algum sonho?_

_Nicki: Wow... desculpa mesmo pelo constrangimento na lan, ne? Hazukashii...  
Eu também AMO InuKai! Você já leu os doujinshi da Kodaka K?  
Meu Momo tá emo!! hahaha...eu preciso recuperar essa imagem urgentemente!  
Arigatou pela milésima vez, Nicki! chu (os asterisco do emotion de bjo nunca entra)!_

_izakinha: MomoRyo ainda não está bem desenvolvido, eu admito! Mas prometo que melhoro para o próximo capítulo, ok? enfim, se vc tiver alguma sugestão para o próximo, aceito com prazer!_

_ZLaetita: Arigatou mesmo por estar acompanhando! Demorou, mas finalmente postei esse cap 14!_

_As always, obrigada por acompanharem a história! As always bombas, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!_

_Kissus!_


End file.
